Isle Esme, For All?
by m00nshoes potter
Summary: Bella discovers that Renesmee has a true love for swimming and the beach, on a trip to Florida to visit Renee. As a mother, she wants nothing more than to give her daughter everything, and she plans on taking her daughter to the beach. One way or another.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the start of my second story.  
You might be a little confused at how this story will go, but basically I'm planning to make it more chapters than my first fanfiction.  
****Kind of like an actual novella, in a way. **

**It's about a vampire beach.  
The idea came to me, as I was on a beach...who woulda though ? ;)  
****I read another fanfiction that talked about vampires loving the water, and the heat and i thought,  
****if that is true...someone could make a lot of money opening a private vampire beach :P haha**

**So here's Bella's story at trying to get her family to the beach :)  
****Hope you like it! LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU ! **

* * *

I wasn't aware of the warm, salty blood filling me. I didn't feel it sliding down my throat, satisfying the constant ache. To tell the truth, on this cool mid-July morning, I wasn't thinking of anything other than my dilemma. My seemingly unsolvable issue, that I wanted so badly resolve.

There had to be a way. This wasn't a matter of me against science, or facts. This was simply a matter of hard thinking and planning.

But it was a matter that was occupying every fragment of my thoughts, a matter that had managed to flood my mind throughout every single part of my living the past week.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize for several moments that the thin, not very rich blood, was no longer flowing. I dropped the empty deer to the ground lightly, and tried to clear my mind. I closed my eyes tightly, letting the darkness engulf me, allowing it to cloud over my thoughts.

The faint burn still lingered in my throat, but I didn't really need, or want, more blood in my system. It would do no help for me, in my present situation.

"Bella?" a shrill, soprano called to me behind the trees. In the same instant, a small built body with a mess of short black locks was in front of me. "Come on, we gotta go. Nessie should be waking up in a few minutes," Alice told me through slightly blurred eyes. Her eyes blanked completely, and the next minute her bright topaz eyes focused on me once again. "In three minutes to be exact. Plus, Edward and Jazz are already debating on coming to find us,"she added with a peeling laugh.

I forced out a lifeless, meaningless laugh and just nodded. Alice raised her an eyebrow suspiciously, and looked me over through squinted eyes, before slowly turning around and starting to run back to our home.

I was running in step with her shortly after, but I was dazed. Alice noticed... Alice always noticed.

"So Bella, what have you been thinking about? Worrying should I say," Alice began casually, with her knowing smile.

I made a nondescript noise, and shrugged delicately. My dilemma had seeped into my thoughts again, and I couldn't focus long enough to even tell Alice what it was.

Alice waited a moment, as if expecting my explanation. When it didn't come, her pace slowed down considerably, so that we were merely jogging. She looked at me long and critically.

"Bella, do you not expect me to notice? I watched you for six months in my visions when Edward left, and you were relatively the same. Not focused, not speaking, distracted. Mind you, it was of course a bit more exaggerated then, but similar. So spit it out now." Alice said forcefully, yet concerned.

Despite the sting I felt at remembering to distant memory, I laughed wholeheartedly this time. "No, no, nothing like that. I'm sorry, I must be giving off the wrong impression." told her honestly, "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Alice's expectant expression didn't change. I realized with a slight jolt that she was waiting for me to explain. I sighed, but figured I couldn't keep it from Alice for long. Besides if I was to tell anyone, I preferred it be my favourite sister.

"I want to take Renesmee to the beach," I admitted sadly.

Alice's eyebrows crinkled, and she squinted her eyes. She seemed confused. She sped up her pace again, and laughed easily.

"Bella, she can go to the beach. I don't know why she would need to, you just got back from Florida with her, but I'm sure we can make arrangements. Jake, Charlie, Renee again, even Sue..." she assured me and trailed off. Then she turned her focus to the trail, clearly thinking the petty problem was solved.

I thought about just staying quiet, but now that I had part of my burden out, I needed to let it all out.

"No Alice. **I** want to take her to the beach. Me." I told her longingly, almost childishly.

Her thin eyebrows raised, and her full lips opened in a "O" for a moment, finally everything clicking into place in her mind. "Ahh. I see," she said softly, as she nodded to herself. "When did this sudden," Alice paused to find the right word, "**fascination,** with bringing Renesmee to the beach yourself come about?" she asked rather formally.

I sighed and delved into the story as we ran. It had a strange similarity to a patient venting to a psychiatrist.

As Alice listened patiently to the story that flood out of me in exact detail, I couldn't help but remember too perfectly all the memories.

Edward and I had been planning to take Renesmee to Florida for several months now, and finally it seemed as though everything was ready to go. We had debated and brainstormed and discussed between ourselves, all the Cullens, Jacob, and Charlie about how best to tell Renee. We all knew it was best not to tell Renee the same way we told Charlie, but we also knew she wasn't stupid. She noticed most things, we couldn't just pull the wool over her eyes.

It was a unanimous decision to tell her what we had first attempted to tell Charlie. We would hopefully make her believe that Renesmee was in fact our niece, Edward's recently killed brother's daughter. If Renesmee didn't age so quickly, we would have simply told her she was our daughter. But at this point, Renesmee looked like a five year old.

Edward and I had calmly explained to her over Skype (a new technology Phil installed, that utterly fascinated Renee) that we wanted to visit her, but we had something to admit. Edward told the story perfectly. He said that some months ago, a lawyer had contacted him, asking if he was Edward Masen. Not knowing how to respond, he said yes. The lawyer begin to explain that his brother, separated from him when they were infants, had been killed. The lawyer asked if we could meet him to discuss very urgent matters.

Edward went on to explain that the very next day the lawyer visited the Cullens home, with news that his brother had a daughter. The little girl's mother had left years before, and seeing as Edward and his brother only had each other, it meant that Renesmee had no family whatsoever. No blood relations, except for Edward.

The story continued, all ending in the conclusion that close to a year ago we had adopted Renesmee as our daughter.

Renee's first reaction was several minutes of complete shock. She didn't speak, her mouth hung open, and her wide eyes looked to a place we couldn't see. But she didn't look angry. She looked as though she was solving a mystery, like finally all the pieces of the puzzle fit. When the silence lingered, I asked gingerly, "Mom?" Renee looked at me quickly and bewildered. "Can I see her?" she asked me softly.

We showed Renee our daughter, and what we were most worried about went over quite well. With the blurry web-cam image, Renee couldn't see well enough to detect my same eye colour in Renesmee's irises. She was won over quite quickly, as most people were with our Renesmee. Renesmee spoke less intelligent than usual, and she naturally was quite shy at first, which all helped Renee believe our story that much more.

Over the next few months I would talk to Renee daily on the phone, and usually Renesmee would speak to her as well. So, by the time we were in Florida, a week ago, Renee wasn't suspicious or uneasy at all.

We had wanted just me, Edward, and Renesmee to visit my mother in Florida, but Jacob was persistent. Even Edward was sympathetic to him. I guess his thoughts were pretty miserable thinking about being away from Nessie.

We were there for a week and a half. Everyday I claimed to still be too sick to go out in the sun. My lie for this one was that I truly had been sick after our honeymoon, and right before Renesmee came, the treatment began working. But I still was undergoing intensive care to hep beat the "rare South American disease." Edward of course wouldn't go out unless I could, and he was too worried to have me in the bright Florida sun, and he couldn't bear to leave me alone.

So that's how it went, for ten days. Jacob (who Renee believed to be Renesmee's godfather) would take Nessie out in the early morning, after she hugged and kissed both Edward and I, and they would stay on the warm beach all day long. Renee and Phil would often go out in the afternoon with lunch, and end up playing with Renesmee for hours, as me and Edward watched through the window of Renee's beach house. Before the sun would begin to get darker, Renee, Phil, Jacob, and Renesmee would come home for dinner. Me and Edward would pretend we had already eaten, and secretly give Renesmee a bottle of blood before she grudgingly ate the human food. But as much as I loved being with my mom, my daughter, my husband, and my best friend, all in one impossibly perfect situation, I still just wanted to hold Renesmee myself as she laughed in the clear sea water.

I never shared these feelings with Edward, knowing his elated mood would dampen if I told him, but one day when I was alone in the house, this one single wish entered my mind and stuck like glue.

I was watching and listening from the window as pre-usual, all alone today as Edward was hunting and Renee and Phil stepped out for groceries. It was about the time they usually came in, and I was wondering why they were taking so long.

"Nessie, we gotta go in, I'm serious," Jacob said forcefully, but I could tell it killed him to force her into anything.

They were the only ones left on the beach, the sun was setting, but Renesmee still stood at the edge of the shore. Jacob was beside her, looking down at her pleadingly. They're silhouettes, huge and petite, stood out against the setting sun.

"Please just one more! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, **pretty **please!" Renesmee begged sweetly, pulling on Jacob's hands.

Even from where I was, I could see Jake's dark, heavy eyes looking torn. He looked at her heartbroken, being split in half between doing what kept her safer and what she wanted.

"Fine, fine," Jake let in, exasperated. "One more time, just once," he said, showing her one finger. Her glittering smile exploded, and she hit Jacob with the full force of her marveling smile.

Jake smiled back uncontrollably, and began walking deeper in the water. Renesmee however, caught hold of his arm and tugged him back.

"What's wrong, Ness?" he asked confused.

"Just me this time." Renesmee demanded, pointing her small finger at her chest.

Immediately Jacob scooped her up, and looked at her hard and intensely. "No, no way Renesmee. The deal was one more time **with me**, or we're going in!" Jacob threatened seriously.

Renesmee wrapped her delicate arms around his giant neck and her brown eyes were huge and pleading. "Please?" she said sadly.

Jacob closed his eyes, and sighed. "Just to that little leaf! See that one right there! Not even under the water!" Renesmee pleaded with a bright smile as she stretched her arm out in the direction of the tiny brown leaf. Of course we all could see the soggy leaf, half way to the second sand bar, torn by the waves with are super natural eyesight.

Jacob just sighed again, and let her down defeated. He bent down on his knees and grasped her shoulders gently, looking her right in the eye. "Renesmee, if you go any farther, you won't be coming to the beach again for... the next two days." Jacob threatened unwillingly . "I promise." she replied happily. "Watch me!" she shouted as she ran gracefully into the ocean waves.

Jacob smiled encouragingly at her before she turned completely around, and then his expression became pained. Pained that he let her go, hurt that he might endanger her if he gives her what she wants, and upset if he has to say no to her wishes. This "giving the love of your life everything she desires" was kind of a bitch to him.

He stood at the waters very edge, looking as nervous as I felt. But I knew deep down I had nothing to worry about. Jacob would have her in his arms before her mound of bronze curls could fully disappear under that water, and for that reason I was grateful Jacob had imprinted on my daughter.

Of course, she swam fast and strong, through the waves and the water that was twice as deep as she was, and she held the little leaf in her hand in no time. She held it up in the air for Jacob to see.

He smiled widely, and reached her in less than half the time it took her to get to the leaf. He lifted her up in the air and spun her around before slinging her tiny body onto his back. He swam out of the water and began jogging up to the house. I moved away from the window, as I always did, pretending I didn't watch anything, so that Renesmee could tell me all the days events in detail.

Jake walked through the front door in the next minute and Renesmee slung off his back. She ran into my arms still wet, as Jake shook the water from his hair and smiled his big, goofy grin. Even as a human he resembled a dog, and I couldn't help the grateful, loving smile that formed on my face.

"I'm going to take a shower Bells, be done before supper," Jake said as he walked to the bathroom. I wrapped Renesmee in a towel and held her on my lap, waiting for her to tell me everything.

She smiled and said proudly, "I went all by myself. I swam to the second sand bar, without Jacob or Renee or Paul. And I didn't even go under!" she informed me with a wide, jubilant smile, followed by a display of her accomplishment in my mind. I open my mouth in fake shock.

She nodded to me to prove she was telling the truth as I smiled adoringly at her. "That's my girl. Half vampire, half human, half fish," I said. She giggled a sound like crystal bells and burrowed her head into my neck. I kissed her wet, tangled curls, wondering why she wasn't continuing. Usually she talked, or at least **showed **me, for minutes straight.

I felt her body raise as she yawned, and I smiled, now understanding. Before she went limp and asleep in my arms, she raised her dimpled hand to my cheek. She showed me her splashing, and jumping, and swimming with Jacob, Renee, and Phil. She was happy and enjoyed it more than anything. The images became blurry and before they blanked completely, she managed to get across her message.

Swimming at the beach was one of her favourite things in the world. She needed to say nothing else.

At that moment the longing I felt in my heart erupted. I looked at her bathing suit clad body and saw her dreams of the ocean and the beach, and that was the moment this fascination, as Alice had called it, came about.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take my daughter to the beach, and now that I was back in Forks, I would stop at nothing to give her that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter is finally here!**

**Very,very sorry about the delay in update but I was on vacation without access to the internet.  
I will be updating from now on as soon as I can :) **

**I do not own anything, but please enjoy! Comments, questions, concerns. Everything is welcome. **

* * *

By the time I had told Alice the full length of my story in detail, we had easily reached the Cullens huge, white modern mansion. Alice didn't stop me though when we hit the big, open backyard. On the contrary, she actually sat down by the base of a large oak tree at the edge of the forest while she listened to my troubles.

When I was finished my speech, Alice just continued to look at me with the same expression, like she was giving me time to make sure that I had gotten it all out. She was seeing if I had anymore juice left in me.

I paused and thought about it myself, and when I was completely positive that I had nothing more to say, I nodded grimly.

Alice's reaction was of nothing that I had even imagined. She sighed first, somewhat exasperated and a little bit defeated, but I didn't understand her reasons for doing so. She remained at the base of the wide oak tree, crossed legged, and stared off into the distance with a sad, yet thoroughly annoyed expression.

Suddenly, with a quick motion, her eyes were locked on my and the sadness was gone. It was just annoyance now.

She stared at me for a long time, and eventually my eyes were darting awkwardly at any other possible sight except Alice's bitter, critical eyes. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I met Alice's resentful look, with an utterly confused face. I don't know why she was looking at me like I had done something to **her**. I wasn't guilty here, I hadn't even done anything!

After realizing this, I felt my questioning and guilty expression morph into one as resentful as she was wearing. Now I was annoyed too, and Alice could tell.

Alice quickly sighed again, slightly aggravated. "Really Bella? Out of all the things in the world, you choose this one," she exclaimed wearily, but with a sense of familiarity. "But of course you would. Your Bella, after all," she snapped sarcastically, looking a different direction, and I couldn't really tell if she was talking to me or herself at this point.

"I can literally get you anything, and you pick the one that's practically impossible. I mean, _obviously_, I can get you this too, but it will be so much harder," she mumbled grumpily.

I was confused again. I hadn't meant for her to feel obliged to help me because I told her my story. "But Alice, you don't have to-" she cut me off before I had any chance to explain. I didn't retaliate because I knew pretty well that she wasn't actually absorbing anything I had been saying.

"You expect me to just listen to you and not get it stuck in **my** head too? You can't just present me with a challenge, and think I **won't** get involved," Alice told me bitterly. She was adding lots of extra venom to particular words, but she didn't sound too angry at me, which was really all I was worried about.

"Alice, I hadn't meant it to be a challenge..." I started saying quickly, trying to explain, but she cut me off once again. I decided I might as well just stay silent until she was through.

"**Uggh! **I'm going to have to try and see so hard, to even get an idea about how to solve this. I'm going to have to be completely alone. And when I do get _something _like an idea, I'm going to have to look even harder for possible consequences!" Alice practically shouted, to no one in particular.

And with that, she huffed and turned on her heels in the opposite direction, pacing into the forest. Before she was completely out of sight, she called to me over her shoulder, "Tell Jasper I'm in the forest trying to see. Don't tell him why unless you want, he won't ask." Alice finished and was gone.

I most definitely did not want to tell Jasper why. Although he probably had been feeling my anxiety and longing for days now, he never asked why. Jasper was not one to poke into people's personal feelings, unlike Alice. And although usually I ended up thanking Alice, I respected and appreciated Jasper for being how he was.

Alice was well out of view when I was able to speak, and process the event that just took place. "But...?" I whispered to myself, and I didn't try to say anymore. I was still confused at how quickly everything had changed. I knew Alice well enough by now to know, that when Alice set her mind on something, she did not stop until she got it.

When I thought of it this way however, the confusion and stress didn't really feel relevant anymore. They were replaced with hope, and a childlike sense of victory.

I kinda of felt like that kid in kindergarten who gets pushed on the concrete by some other little kid, and his knee starts to bleed. And at first that kid cries and cries, and makes everything so dramatic, even though his knee doesn't even hurt anymore. But then when he gets brought into class with the teacher, and he realizes he gets a cool "Pokemon" bandaid and a lollipop, and suddenly everything's okay. The crying stops instantly, and he starts bragging victoriously about his fall and his lollipop.

Yeah. I was that kid.

I had just realized, that by telling Alice, I might have a chance to fulfill that wish I so desperately want to fulfill. I might have a really, **really** good chance. With Alice working on it, I'd almost positively get to bring my daughter to the beach!

I couldn't resist the exuberant smile that spread across my stone features. I spent a few moments just standing there, watching the trail that Alice had ran down, with thankful glee. I could have stayed there all day, soaking in my happiness.

But then I thought about the only two things in the world that could possibly make me even happier, and they were waiting for me. My Edward, and Renesmee. She would be awake and smiling. The thought pushed the corners of my smile higher and wider.

Before I had even finished the thought, I was sprinting to the Cullens open back wall. The same second I was in the large, white living room surrounded by my family.

I laughed jollily when I saw Edward and Jasper pacing back and forth behind the sofa, as Alice had predicted. Edward looked up immediately at the sound of my voice, as did Jasper, probably expecting Alice to be beside me. Edward's face broke into my favourite crooked smile the same moment he saw me, and he had his arms around me in the next.

Jasper however, scanned around me in an instant, and when he discovered Alice was no where near by, his face became a mask of worry and anger. I know he didn't try to scare me, but I don't think he realized how frightening he was when he did that. He stalked towards me quickly, and opened his mouth rigidly to speak when Edward cut him off, interpreting his thoughts.

"Jasper, don't do that. And there's no reason to blame Bella here. This wouldn't be the first time Alice has gone off alone or done something irrational under her own accord." Edward told Jasper strictly, but gently.

Jasper softened his expression by just a smudge. "Bella, do you by any chance know where Alice would be?" Jasper asked me, clearly struggling to control his voice. I was very happy and stress free, and I visibly saw Jasper loosen up, obviously having felt my emotions.

"Alice was with me the whole time. We hunted, and then as we were going back she just told me she needed some time alone to see. I'm pretty sure someone is planning a surprise, and we all know how much Alice hates surprises." I lied smoothly as I assured him pleasantly.

Jasper's face returned to normal, but he still seemed anxious. I understood why. This wasn't the first time Alice said she "needed time alone to see", and all those other times had led to a vampire chase, her flying to Italy to face the Volturi, and a full scale war. It wasn't what I would call silly to worry.

"Would you happen to know where she went, to see?" Jasper asked politely, but tensely.

"Yeah Jazz. She went into the forest. Not very far, don't worry," I tried to say as reassuring as possible. Before any one could even say bye, Jasper barely got out a "thanks" and he was out of sight.

When Jasper was gone everyone seemed to ease up and finally I got to look around at everything that was happening. Edward kissed my hair and wrapped his warm fingers through my own.

I turned around to face the others. Jacob was here, as usual now. Him and Emmett were each laying slackly on a couch, surrounding the fifty five inch television. They were both holding some kind of game controller. I was pretty sure it was a Playstation 4. All I knew was that Emmett came home with a large package and Jake made some big fuss over how it wasn't even out yet. Pretty sure I heard the number four in their raving at some point.

Beside Emmett's feet, Carlisle was sitting silently at the end of the couch. He was watching Jake and Emmett's game in amusement as they grunted and swore under their breaths. Esme wasn't in the room at all, but I could hear her upstairs humming and the light, scratchy sound of a pencil sketching on a pad of paper.

Rosalie was was sitting cross legged at the end of the couch that Jacob was occupying. His legs were bent at the knees, to leave just enough room for Rosalie to squeeze in. Rosalie looked perfect as usual, even though her hair was pinned messily on top of her head, making a loose pile of golden waves. Her toe was strangely close to Jacob's ankle. I would have been shocked, if I hadn't known the only reason they were tolerating each other was because Rosalie held Renesmee in her lap.

She was wrapped in a hand knit quilt as she sat in the hole between Rosalie's crossed legs. It was plain to see that she had just woken up as she was still in her white laced, silk pyjama dress (Rosalie and Alice bought all her clothes, so she was like baby royalty. Even in sleep).

Her red- brown curls were wild and all over the place, framing her angelic face. However, although she was still stunning, I noticed her brown eyes were slightly red in the corners and you could barely tell, but if you looked close, here eyes were smaller than usual. She was blinking very much, like she was trying hard to keep her eyes wide awake, and there were light shadows beneath them.

She looked like she was still half asleep, but when she met my eyes, her dazzling smile lit up her tired face. My impossibly wide smile somehow stretched even farther, in return.

Edward turned to face me. He had a loving, but confused smile on his face and he raised one eyebrow. "Why so happy?" he asked, smiling crookedly, wanting in on the joke.

I shook my head as I smiled, and released my fingers from his firm hand. Edward seemed a little frustrated, probably wishing that he could read my mind as he so often did, but he didn't object or press me. I was walking over to Rosalie, who held my precious daughter in her lap.

Renesmee held her arms out to me, and I snatched her up and into my arms in one swift motion. I shifted her weight so that I was cradling her. Her porcelain face was directly below mine in the position I was holding her, and I bent my head down to kiss her forehead. Without lifting up my head, I whispered into her hair, "Why did you wake up?"

She lifted her hands up and placed one on each of my cheeks. My sight was clouded with a vision of me running back from the forest, sun just beginning to rise.

Renesmee wanted to be up when I got back from hunting. The vision blurred and cleared my sight. She smiled at me sweetly, before her full lips formed an "O" and she let out a long yawn.

My insides felt fuzzy and warm. It was one of those moments when I remembered how perfect my life had turned out to be. Now especially.

"Sleep, I'm here. I'll be here when you wake up," I murmured soothingly to her.

Slowly her eyes began to fall, until she no longer could fight it and they shut, revealing her pale lavender eyelids. Her breathing was deep and even, and her small head rolled to the side, finding the perfect nook between my arm and chest.

I slowly lowered myself to the ground below Rosalie's feet. Shortly after, Rosalie was sitting beside me. I chuckled quietly, my assumption turning out to be correct of course. Jacob and Rosalie could never willingly be close to each other, and if there was any other option, they found it.

Rosalie absentmindedly reached for Renesmee's loose hand and began rubbing it gently. Everyone started heading off in their own directions. Carlisle silently shuffled to his office eventually, as Edward drifted towards his piano, softly playing different melodies in-between my lullaby.

I just sat there for who knows how long, watching Renesmee sleep, quiet and beautiful. At some period of time, I brought Renesmee's limp hand to my neck and watched her dreams.

Today it was her usual miss- match of images. Edward, and Jacob, and Rosalie, and my own face appeared randomly. Jacob and myself showing up more often than others. However, coming up more than the faces of our family or recaps of the previous days, were images of the beach. Visions of the waves. Renee's house on the beach. Renesmee being spun in the blue sea water by Jacob. The sun setting over the dark water.

I watched and watched, my feeling of happiness expanding and expanding, ready to burst. As I saw her dreams, I imagined one day an image of me and her together at a beautiful beach, in her mind and ready to share with a touch of her palm. Me shimmering like mirrors as she glowed with a faint shine, filling her subconscious visions. Thinking about it made me more determined and faithful than ever, that I would somehow get my family to the beach together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters, or ideas...nothing.  
You can all thank Stephanie Meyer for those. **

**But I hope you enjoy the chapter, and my story none the less :)  
****Please, please review if you have read it ! Thank you. **

* * *

At shortly after ten in the morning, having let Renesmee sleep an extra two plus hours, I took her to see Charlie.

When we escaped an almost definite death, by defeating the Volturi, things seemed to become almost boring. Of course, my life has never been better, but nothing really seemed to have a purpose anymore.

For many weeks our life had been full of company, and preparation. Lots and lots of preparation, all for one common goal. When it was over, it was very hard to get back into our old, natural schedule. Getting a routine again was difficult.

Ever since, usually, my days (well my never ending day) consisted of lots of family. Me and Edward had spent every single night together in our home, once we put Renesmee to bed. It was no longer a pleasure, it was a necessity. I could control my feelings for him, but it didn't take away from the fact that every night I **needed** to be with him.

When the sun began to come up, Edward and I (more willingly than before) would get up and wake Renesmee, and meet the rest of our family at Esme and Carlisle's house. I spent the remainder of the day with Renesmee and Edward, most days visiting Charlie, and in the evening I practiced my shield with Edward and anyone who would volunteer that particular day.

After the Volturi's confrontation, I no longer needed to be "motivated" to protect someone. Remembering Jane's face when Edward had walked to Aro's side would bring up a wave of rage enough to shield all of Forks. In barely any time, I could easily shield anyone I wanted to. Soon enough I had perfected my shield to the point that I could shield only Edward even if he was holding Renesmee, or vice versa. It was no problem at all to will my shield to hold within millimeters of someone's clothing. And eventually, after one or two months more practice, I could completely remove my shield from my body.

Edward enjoyed this most of all. He relished moments when I would show him my thoughts. It wasn't a burden or difficult anymore to rid myself of the shield, but it was fun to tease him with it. Sometimes I would show him a glimpse of my thoughts, and then protect them just as quickly. It really drove him nuts, which was more fun for me.

But none the less, once I had mastered my shield in every way, there was once again a large hole of emptiness in our days. And because it was now the start of summer, we couldn't enroll Renesmee into school or even try out college. As much as we liked just enjoying each other's company, it was nice to have some kind of motive, and something to focus on.

I usually found myself dropping Renesmee off at Charlie's, and either staying myself, or sometimes on a good day going for a run with Jake. A real run, through the mountains, Jacob in his wolf form. But seeing as I rarely could get alone time with Jacob, between his pack duties and his attachment to Renesmee, it meant I rarely went for runs.

But now my new determination to get myself and Renesmee together at the beach, gave me something more important to worry about. It was surprisingly pleasant to have something bothering my mind.

So today after Charlie took me and Renesmee fishing, what he called a "must have experience" for Nessie, I brought her home fairly quickly, in hopes that Alice might have made some progress with the situation.

I drove casually, and took my time, not expecting much. But still hoping none the less.

I went to the main house after parking the car, assuming everyone would be there at this time of the day. What I found we I walked in was something I did not expect at all however.

"We're back!" I called softly, knowing everybody would hear. I quickly caught the murmur of voices, and carrying Renesmee, I followed the sound to the large oak dining room table. It took me quite off guard, seeing every member of the Cullens sitting around the table that had been used a total of two times in my memory. Some were leaned forward, all facing towards Alice, and they all looked deep in thought, very focused on the topic of discussion.

"Hi," I breathed, but it ended up sounding more like a question. No one spoke, but every pair of eyes was looking at me, some mimicking the confusion I felt. Only one person had their attention on something other than my face.

Jacob's dark, deep eyes looked at Renesmee, and although a bright smile lit up his face, his eyebrows were pulled together in thought and frustration.

I searched for Edward's familiar eyes, but even once I had caught them, he did nothing but look at me with the same confusion and frustration that Jacob had in his eyes.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked impatiently, but I couldn't hide the panic in my voice well enough. I self consciously noted how I gripped Renesmee a little bit tighter, and held her face into my shoulder.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped his marble lips. His mouth hung open, as he looked off into the distance, his eyebrows lowered and thinking hard. For a fleeting moment I remembered the face Edward wore when Alice found out about the Volturi's attack, or the blurry memory of when I was pregnant with Renesmee. I took a step closer to him, begging him silently to make everything okay.

As quickly as the panic had formed in my chest, Edward seemed to snap out of his trance. One corner of his open mouth tugged up, revealing my favourite crooked smile. But it was more than usual. It was more loving, more adoring. His warm, topaz eyes were looking at me the same way they had on our wedding day, and on that first day I hunted with him, and even on that very first time he stayed the night with me.

His face, that smile, those eyes, melted all the worry that had developed in an instant, but the confusion remained. I still had no reason why everyone was acting this way. The variation of emotions around the table was hard to figure out, and I hadn't even begun to explain why they were in the dining room in the first place.

Suddenly, Alice's crystal soprano sliced through the thick atmosphere, and in one flashing second all eyes reversed to Alice.

"Well Bella, can you not guess why we are all here?" Alice raised her eyebrows at me curiously.

Of course the first thing that came to my mind was my situation. It seemed to be the only solution, but I hadn't expected this. No, I couldn't get my hopes up. This was too fast. Not even Alice was this good.

I looked back at Alice with wide eyes and shock on my face, as if I was really seeing her for the first time. Alice saw my expression and smiled smugly, but pleased. She nodded and continued, "Yep. I told them." Her smile widened and her tone was one of immense satisfaction. "And yep. I figured it out. Well, mostly. Not completely, but might as well," she added unimportantly with a wave of her delicate hands.

For just a moment, the disbelief overruled everything else in the room, and I could pay attention to nothing other than Alice. I looked at her for a long time, searching her face for some sign of a trick or a lie, but she just continuously smiled at me.

"How?" I barely whispered to her in plain shock. Renesmee turned her head to focus on Alice, and with a jolt I remembered I was holding her tightly, and that everyone was here waiting for me to respond.

"I told you I would have to focus really hard, because I was looking for something I couldn't see yet. I was looking for the blind spots," Alice told me matter-of-factly. "I remembered how I found Nahuel, by looking for something I couldn't see, and I kind of worked on that. I looked through you first, for obvious reasons, and waited until I saw a blank path. I figured if you do go to the beach, you would clearly be with Renesmee, and if Renesmee is with you, so would Jacob." Alice said, with a quick glance in Jacob's direction.

Everyone was hanging on Alice's every word. I thought aimlessly in the back of my mind, that had I still been human, my heart would be racing at this point.

Renesmee brought her hand to my neck slowly, and replayed the minute before. She was confused like me, and most of the others, I could tell. She cleared the vision, and brought a new one up. I was at the beach with her, and she was right beside me, with Jacob trailing close behind. The vision was foggy, and I knew it was because it was not something definite, or anything she had experienced. She had only created it from Alice's description. My old heart would have skipped a beat at this point, as I realized I had just had the beginning of my dream. To see a vision of me and my daughter at the beach together, in her wonderful mind. Sure it was premature and not complete, but it was getting there.

I patted Renesmee's hand and brought a single finger to my lips, before turning my eyes back to Alice, signaling for her to continue.

"I searched and searched, anything in the near future. I caught glimpses of blind spots, or beaches, but it took a long time before your future went almost completely vanished. I knew then that I had at least found something."

"But because I was basically deciding myself where you would be going, or what you could do, I tried finding my own future. It was mingled often with a blurry you," Alice said, nodding to me, " and Edward. So I moved onto Edward, and the same blurriness but unity occurred. I figured if I was in the mix too, then some or all of the others would be included in this as well," she continued, motioning around the table.

" I knew that the only way I could make the decision final was to plant the idea in their heads, and search for the visions later. So I called everyone together and after telling them, quickly went out to check my visions. Immediately everything was clearer, but nor Edward or you was too visible. So I tried the next thing I could think of. I looked for the whole family's future," Alice told us, as we all looked at her with excitement and suspense.

" I checked Carlisle first, and I found Esme and him on the beach," Alice said, the hype was rising in her voice, and my excitement was mounting. "I quickly looked for Esme, and I finally recognized the place! Esme's Isle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you all start reading, I just wanted to say thank you sooo much to all of you who have been reading my stories. Even just reading one chapter, or making one review is so appreciated. So thank you to everyone:) **

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and continue to read. One request that I have is please more reviews. I love to hear what you all think, your suggestions for the story, or suggestions for me as a writer and I haven't gotten too many so far, so please if you could just take the time for a quick review if you've read any of my stuff!  
****I don't own any of the characters, all that stuff. **

**And really quickly, just a side note :  
****I feel as a Twilight book lover, and somewhat fan of the movies, that is my job to inform all those who don't know yet, that Vampires Suck is NOT a good movie. AT ALL.  
****It really is simply bad to begin with, but for those of you who enjoy the movies, it really puts a downer on them. It makes fun of all the wrong parts, and doesn't highlight anything good. And word of the wise to those who HATE the movies, but perhaps like the books ;  
****Vampires Suck with make the Twilight Franchise look Oscar worthy ;)  
****yeah so, just don't go see it :P **

* * *

When Alice finished, a satisfied smile formed on her expectant face and she remained silent, looking intently at me.

Silence hung thick and noticeable in the atmosphere. I finally brought myself to look around at the others in the room and registered the variations of dumbfounded expressions, most likely similar to the one I was wearing.

Edward kept his gaze locked to the distance, his eyebrows furrowed in something like confusion, surprise, and complete blankness. Next to him, Esme's mouth had formed an "O" shape, and I immediately thought of the quiet popping sound of a plastic bag bursting. Rosalie and Emmett both had their eyebrows raised high, the only difference being that Rosalie's lips parted in the same way Esme's did and she stared continuously from me to Alice, while Emmett's mouth was a nondescript line and he simply looked extremely bored.

It was very unnatural to see a group of vampires speechless, but everyone seemed unable to comprehend the possibility Alice had presented.

Renesmee seemed a little shocked herself, as she looked around at all the faces, while continuously replaying the earlier minutes over in my mind. I rubbed her back and held her close, but didn't make any attempt to explain. She limply held her hand to my neck, but didn't pressure for an explanation.

Carlisle was the first to come around. He brought his hand up to his face and began to rub his chin, in thought. The sudden movement caused all eyes to dart to him in one flashing motion. His eyes remained to the ground, but all other eyes were focused and waiting on what he had to say.

"It is definitely an interesting possibility, and very possible at that. I can't seem to find anything wrong with the option," Carlisle said softly, still looking to the floor. As he finished, he brought his gaze up to look at us, asking for our own opinions

Edward's eyes scanned the faces, and settled at mine. "Well, I mean it would make sense wouldn't it? We were their together, out in the open, for weeks during the honeymoon. No trouble came." He said loudly, but mostly to me.

"Yes, and Carlisle and I have obviously been their together. There's no difference between going to the Ilse now then there was in the past," Esme added to the discussion.

"Frankly, I can't see any problem with going to the beach in general, as long as proper conditions are maintained," Alice said bluntly. "I used to go to unprotected, open beaches with friends as a newborn. We never faced any danger, because we were careful. And it should be even more acceptable with Isle Esme and all."

We all stayed quiet and let the points sink in, helping each of us come up with our own opinions and thought.

"Humans?" Rosalie asked quietly, frowning slightly.

Edward shook his head slowly and pursed his lips, clearly hearing Rosalie's questions more in depth than the rest of us through her mind. "That has never been a problem before, has it?" he spoke, looking to Esme and Carlisle and Alice. "We could easily get the cleaning crew to not come while we were there, if we really wanted to be extra pre-cautious. And, other than that, no humans even have contact with the island."

"Do think it could possibly be more risky since their would be more of us, more than usual to say the least?" Jasper asked Carlisle and Edward seriously, and often quickly glancing at Alice.

"It wouldn't really make a difference, I don't think. It technically is our property, so it's no different then us all living here," Carlisle said thoughtfully, as his hand waved absentmindedly. He paused and quietly added, "besides, there isn't anyone that would really be affected by our size. No vampire or human would even know I doubt, except for..."

"The Volturi." Rosalie grimly finished for him.

It was me who contributed to the conversation this time. My full lips formed a somewhat malicious smile at the thought before I answered smugly, "Oh, I really doubt they will be a problem. Besides, like Carlisle said, I don't think they would ever find out."

"**But, **if they ever happened to find out," Jacob began cockily, with just a hint of venom, "I'm sure we'd be up to the challenge" He said, and winked at me as Emmett hollered, "Hell yes brother!" and outstretched his huge, pale fist to pound Jacob's equally big, brown fist.

Edward smiled wide at Jake and Emmett, and most of the others shared tentative smiles. I smiled pleasantly and thought about all that had been said.

Not even I was expecting the wave of crystal laughter that escaped my lips. One long peeling laugh from me had everyone either smiling in return, or exchanging an amused but confused glance.

Now I realized why were we all so dumbfounded when Alice told us the idea. I understood now, why nobody seemed to understand. It was because it didn't seem **right **for it to be, just this easy. There surely had to be something to stand in the way of our goal, some kind of obstacle that had to be overcome. But no one could find that barrier, that block. And that's because there is none.

"Really?" I asked happily, to no person in particular. "It's really, this easy! It really, truly, honestly is just this easy!" I said gleefully, earning some chuckles from Alice and Edward.

"We're all paranoid, as if there **has** to be something impossible about the plan. Maybe it was the Volturi's attack, or simply all the crap we had to deal with when I was human, that makes us feel that nothing we do can ever be right, be safe. But there's nothing wrong with what we're trying to do here. We can look and look for that one little thing that might poise a threat, but it's just not there. It's really this easy!" I practically shout as I look into all their smiling, still slightly unsure, faces. Only Alice and Jacob seem to be completely at ease with it all.

Carlisle sighs in what I can only assume to be relief, and throws his hands gently into the air. "I guess you're right then. We are overlooking this. Two years ago, or maybe even just weeks before the Volturi attacked, we wouldn't have considered this to be such a big issue. It seems as though we are always basing our decisions now on how we could be threatened by it, and there is absolutely no threat in this situation," he says kindly, his honey eyes looking at me warmly with a bright smile.

Everyone's smile begins to grow a little more with each of Carlisle's words, and by the time he finishes I am positively beaming. I look to Alice, and smile at her in gratitude but something in the way she smiles back at me with a very similar type of thanks, tells me she is just as happy about this new plan as I am.

Jacob gives a quick whooping holler while he punches the air, and even Emmett seems to have become interested, maybe even excited.

"May I present maybe one suggestion before we make this whole thing, official?" Edward adds air quotes as he says official, and although he wears a shining smile, his tone is serious and focused. He looks at us with his hands spread open in suggestion, and gives us time to remain silent or speak. No one speaks, clearly not refusing him in their thoughts, so he continues. "I think it might be wise for Alice to do a double check of her visions, maybe a quick scan for each of us, to get a good idea. Especially now that we are all seemingly set on the plan, it should be relatively easy. Just to be extra pre-cautious," he adds with a wry smile at Alice.

Jasper nods once and adds in his low, rough voice, "Yes, I think that's a good idea. No harm done by double checking," he says, and nobody misses his glances at Alice as he speaks.

Alice bounces up and out of her chair in one fast, and fluid motion. "I'm on it," she barely gets out, before she turns on her heals and is out the door.

Jasper nods to us all and smiles, almost wearily, before departing and following after his mate. Esme and Carlisle both stand as well and begin to leave. I beam at them as they go, and they both smile back lovingly. Carlisle squeezes my shoulder while he passes, and Esme touches my head motherly as the drift out of sight.

Emmett and Rosalie chat excitedly with us for several moments before they too bid their goodbyes for the night. That leaves just me, Edward, Jake, and Renesmee who has patiently waited in my arms for an explanation.

I pause and take in all that happened, and I meet Edward's breathtaking eyes while his perfect lips pull up on one side, creating my favourite crooked and glorious smile. Suddenly, all the joy in the world seems to burst out of me, and I can't contain the girlish squeal I release.

Jacob looks at me with his eyebrows raised and mocking, like I have gone crazy. Renesmee however, lets out a trill of her own beautiful laughter. I look at her, at her marveling and carefree smile, at the love and unbelievable happiness I see in the way my husband looks at our family, and my best friend smiling goofily and crazy in love as he watches us.

The happiness in me takes a whole new level. Without thinking I am own my feet, spinning and dancing and twirling around with Renesmee clutching to me, her bronze curls a blur as she leans her head back, giggling uncontrollably.

I see Edward's exuberant expression as he watches us play and laugh, and I hear Jacob's hoarse, familiar chuckle. I decide that, then at that moment, there is not a single being on the earth, blessed with more happiness then me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. **

**Please keep reading. The story will go somewhere. Really :P  
I hope you enjoy. If you don't just wait a little bit, try the next chapter. **

**OR, if you don't like it...you can REVIEW. and give me a suggestion ,  
****or tell me I killed your character,  
****or even better, help me IMPROVE on a character ;) **

**all reviews are welcomed , so please submit :) and i truly hope you are enjoying the story .  
**

* * *

Soon enough the sun started to go down, the sky began to darken, and night fell upon us. Jacob unwillingly left near midnight, to go run his shift for the pack. Edward and I made our way back to our home without hurry, as Renesmee's head lolled on Edward's shoulder while she slept soundly.

When we reached the cottage, we changed Renesmee into her nightgown lightly, working not to wake her. Edward held her in his strong arms, while I kissed her forehead softly. Edward placed her into her bed and pulled the covers extremely lightly over her tiny body, before kissing both palms and shutting the light out and closing the door almost _all_ the way. Our daily routine.

There had been no word from Alice, and no sight of Jasper. Everyone figured she was out in the woods, double checking our futures as best she could. However no one seemed anxious or tense waiting, and soon the house was empty and quiet. I was in no rush to get information. I felt about as light as air, there was not a single worry in my mind.

Edward and I had no reason to wait around, so after a brief visit to our closet to change out of my jeans and blouse (I usually tried to make my trips to the closet Alice had given us about as quick as I possibly could), I headed to our huge, white bed. I laid down on the soft fabric, and put my head down on the mound of comfortable pillows. I let my eyes close, and released a sigh. I felt so carefree that I could have easily remained in the wonderful bed with my eyes rested, just relaxing. I vaguely thought about how in this position and with my current level of happiness, that if I had still been human, I could have in no time fell into a deep nap.

My legs absently curled up to my chest, and I stayed still in the big, fluffy bed. In the back of my mind, I wondered why Edward still hadn't come to our room yet, but I had no motivation or desire to move from this position. It must have been at least a good twenty minutes, when my conscious finally battled my comfort, and I forced my eyes open. It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling to just shut out everything else and rest, despite the fact that I was immortal.

I sat up on my elbows and scanned the room and the closet in one flash. Edward wasn't in the room at all, and now I was too curious to lay back down.

I felt that little bit of panic bubble, but it melted in the same second. I smelt Edward's sunny scent in the other room, but I still couldn't figure out what he was doing.

Leaning against the wooden door frame, I watched him sitting in a deep burgundy arm chair, a huge book open in his hands. He had his left foot bent and resting on his right knee, and his honey eyes darted quickly down the pages intently. I stared at him for a moment, somewhat mesmerized, but he immediately sensed me and turned his head to look at me. He folded the book and placed it on the fireplace mantel, while at the same time standing up and taking a step towards me.

I had intended to say something, but at the exact same second he broke out into my favourite grin and looked me directly in the eyes. You'd think that by now I had gotten used to him doing this, but the full effect still temporarily dazed me. I ended up just extending my arms out and wide and cocking my head to the side, in curiosity as to what he had been doing.

As he answered he strided towards me. "I was just doing some reading light reading," he told me softly. His hands gently cupped my waist and he pulled me towards him.

My eyes flicked a short glance to the book placed on the mantel, and I estimated a good eight hundred pages while noticing the title, "The History and Philosophy of the English Language".

I raised my eyebrows skeptically at him, and looked him in the eyes questioningly. He just shrugged casually, and smiled wryly at me. I felt my face smile at him in return, and moved closer, burying myself into him.

He held me tightly and rested his forehead against my hair. "Why didn't you come to bed?" I murmured.

I felt his body shrug, and he whispered, " Thought we could use a rest tonight," as he pulled back to face me and smiled knowingly. I laughed delicately and nodded once in agreement.

In a sudden movement my feet were swept off the ground by Edward's firm arms, and he cradled me as we walked to our bed. Edward placed me down on the bed carefully, and pushed my hair aside so he could kiss my forehead. Just like he did with Renesmee.

He was resting beside me on the bed in a blur of movement, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as I moved closer to fit into his arms. I rested my head on his marble chest, as he put his head on top of my own.

We fit perfectly together, and we remained in the same position through the hours of the night. Occasionally I would kiss his neck, or he would press his lips to my hair, but neither of us seemed to want to go any further tonight. Edward still wore his beige khaki pants and a light, almost see through, blue button down shirt from the day. It was relaxing, just laying together, with no worries or cares. Just us. It reminded me of a somewhat dim time, when I was human and Edward would just hold me as I slept. Except now, I was wide awake and able to appreciate and enjoy his presence with me.

Abruptly, in the middle of the darkest hours of the night, Edward released his hold on me, brushed off and headed into the living room. I got up startled, and even a little clumsily (as clumsy as you get with a vampire), and followed in the same direction confusedly.

The same moment I heard one short, brief knock on our door. "Ah, here she is," Edward said very expectantly, and in one stride reached the door and opened it, revealing Alice.

Her snow white skin stood out bright against the pitch black sky, and matched the full moon in the distance, while her ink black hair blended into the surroundings. She had the same smile that she always wore when she was planning something, whether it had been our prom party or my wedding or my failed birthday party.

"Alright, it's all ready. We're all waiting, they sent me to get you." Alice said brightly to Edward. Edward smiled at her and nodded. "Excellent," he said as he turned to face me. "Bella, why don't you get dressed back into your clothes, and I'll just call Jacob to let him know." I realized I was wearing only a pair of polka dotted boxer shorts, and a my favourite baggy t-shirt. Alice gave me a somewhat disgusted look-over before she waved quickly, and was gone.

Edward closed the door gently, and pulled out his cellphone, turning his back to me once again. Why was he calling Jacob? I felt like this was a situation where I should be worried, but the casualness of Edward and Alice made me unsure, if not more uneasy. Edward looked to me over his shoulder as the phone rang, and smiled slightly at my expression. He nodded towards our bedroom, and pointed to himself before showing me one finger.

I drifted into our room, and distractedly shed my attire for the same pair of jeans and shirt I was wearing this morning. Edward said he would be here in a minute, I was assuming to explain, and I could hear him in the other room, quietly speaking, "Hello Jacob, sorry to wake you..."

I went to the bed softly and sat down, listening to their very short conversation. In less than two minutes Edward entered the room. He began turning on lights again, not even mentioning my absence of knowledge.

"Soo... what is happening?" I asked him sarcastically nonchalant, and stretching out the "so". Edward turned and smiled at me, amused.

"Alice is finished looking. Everything looks fine, she doesn't see any problems, as we all predicted. And now, we're going to discuss with everyone what is going to happen for..." he trailed off and paused, looking for the right words, "Yeah, what is going to happen, in general." He chuckled lightly.

Everything made sense now. Edward had known Alice would come to get us halfway through the night, and so that was why he had been so persistent on relaxing tonight. He knew we would have an interruption, which not only would have embarrassed me, but taken more time to plan our beach vacation.

I thought I had everything figured out, until I remembered Jacob. "And you called Jacob because, you want him to be part of the discussion?" I asked skeptically. Edward liked Jacob now as most the family did, he was practically considered part of our family, but it seemed a little odd to go to such lengths to have him be part of the planning process.

Edward chuckled dryly again, and told me, "No. Jacob is coming to watch Renesmee, while we all go talk in the dining room. She can stay here that way and sleep."

"Isn't Jacob running the perimeter or something? Or like, sleeping?" I asked curiously, but the slightest bit concerned.

"Well, yes. And no. Before Jacob left tonight I asked him to make arrangements for him to stop early so he could stop by here. About two hours ago, he went home to get at least an hour of sleep, so that he could watch Renesmee, and then just stay here for the day. Jared filled his spot." Edward answered.

This all made much more sense. Now that I was all informed, I felt the excitement I had been expecting begin to raise. A goofy smiled formed on my face suddenly, and when Edward saw he laughed quietly. At the same time the door opened softly, and I saw Jake walk in. He was completely naked, except for a pair of athletic shorts, but I was used to his lack of clothing by now.

He smiled at me and waved silently, his first priority to not wake Renesmee. Edward and I walked to the door to greet him, before we headed to meet the others in the Cullens grand dining room.

"I don't expect we'll be gone too long Jacob, but if we're gone by morning you can wake Renesmee and bring her back to the house. Your welcome to sleep on the couch, or in the guest room if you prefer, and there's just a bit of food over on the table, if you need it. You can come see us if you need to, just keep a small eye on her, but she usually sleeps the night," Edward whispered to Jake.

Jacob only shook his head and waved his hands, "No, no. I'll be fine, keep a good eye on her. I might catch a nap or two, but you can stay as long as you need," Jacob said enthusiastically, and you could tell he genuinely meant it. The best part of having Jacob imprint on Renesmee was that no matter what we needed of him, if it involved her we could be sure to count on him, and he always enjoyed doing it. Unlike the bored babysitters or exhausted parents you always see.

"Okay, thanks Jake. We'll see you soon," I said softly, lightly patting his arm as we left. He waved to us before shutting the door quietly, and Edward and I began sprinting to meet the others.

We were at the open glass back wall of the Cullen's home in a minute, greeted by Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. Edward and I walked straight up to them, and after a brief "hello", Edward made his way into the house. However, when I tried to pass into the big, white living room, the three vampires blocked my entrance. I pulled short in shock, and looked quizzically at them. Edward turned around and pushed beside them, looking just as surprised as I was, with just a little aggravation.

"What's wrong," Edward asked politely, but defensively none the less. Edward's face was serious, as he looked to the three smiling faces of Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

Esme who was in the middle, placed a petite hand on Edward's shoulder and looked from him to me. "This was all Bella's idea, and Bella's wish, and while we all want to make this work, it is Bella most of all who wants this." Esme said kindly, but I still had zero idea where this was heading. I shot a quick bewildered, and "weirded out" look to Edward, who shrugged subtly.

Alice continued excitedly, "So, we want Bella to have the best experience possible from all of this, and to have the most amazing vacation she's ever been on, since it was her brilliant idea. And to make it all that much more perfect, we thought we'd surprise-" Alice was smiling, but I cut her off right there.

"I don't like surprises," I said bluntly.

It was Rosalie, who finished Alice's incomplete point. "But you do like not having to plan for vacations. Who doesn't? The worst part of vacations is having to deal with flights, and foreign languages and in our case, renovations. Lots of renovations. So, we thought we'd **surprise," **emphasizing the word surprise, " you with a whole new Isle Esme, fit for the whole family. **And** you don't have to do a thing!" She told me brightly.

"No, but really, it's not a problem at all! Really, I want-" I was cut off by a cold sigh from Alice.

She angled herself to the others slightly, "I told you she would do this, didn't I," she said exasperatedly and annoyed. "Well too bad for you, you will not be helping. You can mope and complain all you want now, but you won't be planning with us, and when we get there you can thank me. Now go back to your house and stay with Jacob," she said forcefully.

I stayed shocked in silence, but Esme grasped my shoulders gently, about to give me Alice's same message. Just a lot more subtly. "Bella, dear. You really have nothing to worry about, you can trust us. We have Edward to approve or cancel anything that might disagree with your taste, and when you get there you will have nothing to worry about. We want to give you time to completely enjoy. No worries, or thinking whatsoever," Esme told me kindly.

I couldn't argue with Esme, and even if I did, I knew I wouldn't win. Not with Alice, and Rosalie, and great points backing her up. Even Edward was smiling happily, and somewhat mischievously at the plan, and when I looked to him for support, he merely shrugged one more time and smiled at me. "Bella, this is actually a good idea, hate to admit it," he told me with mock sadness.

"Alright, alright fine," I said wearily. Esme, Rosalie, and Edward smiled widely in return, while Alice did a full out squeal of glee and a clap. She began to turn around when I said coldly, but jokingly, "This better be good," mostly to Alice.

Alice gave me a fleeting look, before winking and disappearing into the house. Esme and Rosalie left encouraging thoughts, and Edward murmured, "I'll see you soon, love. Don't be upset, this is for the best," before smiling warmly and turning around.

The door closed in my face, and I was left alone outside in the dark. I finally turned, and made my way back to Jacob slowly.

I didn't hurry. I felt left out, even ashamed, but the back of my mind kept reminding me that this vacation really would be the best I'd ever had.

I wasn't really in the mood for the happy thoughts, so I tried to push them down as I walked, grudgingly admitting how amazing Esme's Isle was going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait in the update, but here it finally is. **

**I hope your enjoying the story so far. I don't own any characters, none of that stuff.  
Lots of reviews please and thanks. **

* * *

I didn't hurry back to my little cottage, with my sleeping daughter or my waiting best friend. Eventually, no matter how hard I tried to stop it, I arrived at the little wooden door hidden among the stone house and the wildflower garden. I hesitated at the door, pausing and debating whether I should go for a hunt or just linger outside for awhile. I couldn't figure out what made me feel unsure, even guilty, about going back into the house, but I did. Maybe I felt a little betrayed that I wasn't invited to the planning process of my own idea, and by walking inside that door would make it too official. But that didn't explain the guilt.

I was pretty sure I felt I was violating Jacob and as much as that puzzled me, I realized as I stood awkwardly and silently outside of my home, that Jacob was the image that popped into my head as I felt uneasy. Jacob loved Renesmee more than anything in the world, and I was finally starting to understand that and appreciate that after all that time. Before when it used to make me angry and annoyed, I didn't understand how it felt to him. As time went by however, I started thinking about it as if it was me with Edward. What if I had no time alone with him? And on top of that, Jacob did everything for Renesmee. Anything at all we needed, and never complained as long as he got to hold her in his arms once in awhile, which was seldom lately with all the other waiting arms he had to compete with.

Now I felt glad to give Jake some alone time with Renesmee whenever I could. I never worried about how he acted with her, because by now I realized he acted exactly the way he explained it to me when I was human. He would be the best babysitter, the happiest big brother, and the most loyal friend until she was old enough to become more than that.

If I went back inside now, I was violating Jake's precious time with Nessie, as I always seemed to do. He probably wouldn't even complain, but I know he'd be upset deep down. And besides, what if he was doing some weird stuff he would only do alone. Like, how did I know he wasn't sitting in her room, staring at her sleep, drooling or something? Walking in on that would be more awkward than walking in our your parents kissing.

Finally, I knew I couldn't stay outside doing nothing any longer, I decided to open the door loudly enough to hear me if he was being all love sick. I opened the door and called, "Jake?", giving him time to compose himself if he needed. I walked slowly and cautiously, and stopped short when I saw the massive form of Jacob sleeping soundly, his feet falling past our tiny couch.

A nondescript, grunt like, "Oh" breathed out of my lips, and I absentmindedly pushed the door behind me to close it. I seemed to have forgotten my strength, yet another time, and didn't realize how hard a simple tap from me could be. The door slammed with a loud click and clunk. I reflexively brought my hands to my mouth, and covered my lips, as if it would silence the noise I had brought on.

As the door hit it's frame, Jake's hand flew to the air, almost reaching the ceiling. He spastically jerked upwards, nearly knocking the couch down in the process. When he was steady, he looked around at me wildly and confused.

I raised my hand to him in a wave, feeling like a child who was being scolded by a parent.

"Oh crap! Bella I'm so sorry, I must have really overslept," Jacob said painfully as he stood up. "How long have I been out?" Jake asked me, averting his eyes from my face, as if he was the one waiting for his punishment.

I smiled wholeheartedly at him and told him happily, "Jake, no, you've only been here for about ten minutes! I had to come back," I told him sadly.

His relieved expression became confused, and somewhat defensive too. "What? Why would you have to come back," he asked me aggravated, squinting his eyes in anger and confusion.

"They want me to have the best possible experience I can, so they are forcing me to do nothing, worry about nothing," I said pathetically, air quoting the words, "best possible experience." Saying it out loud made me annoyed, but I was too tired to press the subject.

Jacob looked hard at me and told me seriously, "It's your idea, isn't it? They can't force you to do anything."

"Thanks Jake, but I'm not too worried about it," I said exasperatedly, patting his arm gently. "But hey," I added enthusiastically, "if they screw anything up, I can hold it against them."

Jacob threw his head back and chuckled, seeming to be more relaxed now that he knew he wasn't in trouble, that I wasn't angry, and that he didn't have to leave. He stretched and yawned, as he lounged back on the couch. "And best of all, you get one night with your best friend, free of charge, " he told me sarcastically, while throwing me a wink.

I snorted sarcastically, but smiled thoughtfully as I sank into the deep arm chair Edward had been reading in. I sighed deeply and turned to look at him. "You're right. We've been pretty low on those haven't we?" I asked him.

He gave a great nod, and for a second we both looked off into the distance, yet mutually seemed to be thinking of the past. Suddenly, Jacob focused his attention to me and said abruptly, "Do you still remember those days? Like, when Edward, left?" I looked at him for several moments, trying to figure out his reasoning. He stared back at me intently, not angrily, but seriously. His eyebrows were raised hopefully but his eyes seemed to be squinting, as if he was still trying to figure me out.

I played around with several different answers in my mind for those short minutes, but the one that came out of my mouth wasn't planned at all. "Not really the physical part. I can't remember how it looked, how I looked, how you looked, all too well. But I remember... the feeling." I had never tried putting my thoughts on that subject into to words since I was a vampire, and if I could describe something like that at all, this was the best I could think of. Even after everything, I still struggled with those memories. Sometimes, during those fearful nights that we awaited the Volturi, I would bring back the feelings of when he left. The darkness and the loneliness reminded me of those long, scary nights without him, and I would just sit somewhere for an hour, thinking about what could have happened then. All the other ways that it could have ended, thinking dreadfully at how close I had come to never getting him back. Never getting any part of my life now.

I took a deep breath and elaborated, "All of those memories, and feelings are hard to forget. The way I felt when I was with you, those first couple months, they were the only times I ever remember feeling relatively happy. I'll never forget that."

I looked at his face, and saw him looking at me in that strange intent way again. He looked like he was trying to see past my appearance, into my soul. Neither of us said anything, we were both thinking. Finally his lips finally pulled up at the corners, and he smiled the smile I first loved. The smile that reminded me of the sun during a storm, or heat in the coldest of nights.

"I'll always remember that smile too," I said randomly, not even thinking about what I was saying. Jake raised his eyebrows slightly, so I explained. "That smile, that's the smile you wore when we first met. When you were still gangly, innocent Jacob and I was depressed, broken Bella. Before you knew you were a werewolf, and before everything, happened. That's my smile, my own personal sun." I told him, a wide smile stretching across my face subconsciously, thinking about it.

He was smiling at me too, but mixed in with the warmth and happiness, was a little bit of cockiness and amusement. "I guess I was pretty important eh? I mean, in all this." He said, widening his arms, gesturing to the house and Renesmee.

"Yeah, you made all the difference Jake." I told him honestly. His mouth pulled up slightly at the side, as if he couldn't contain his happiness.

"So I guess that means you'll be in my debt, for like, ever. An existence of debt," he said sarcastically and smiling obnoxiously.

I chuckled humorously, and told him with a snicker, "Yeah right. Pretty sure, that **you** would be in my debt."

"Oh yeah. And how would that be?" he asked me curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well technically, you would be in Edward and my debt," I said casually. This got him to widen his eyes and his eyebrows knit together. "We created Renesmee didn't we? _And _we're not hiding her away from you in some deserted Northern country, like a wise parent would."

His eyes widened even more and his mouth opened in fake shock and amusement. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Except," he said excitedly, "I believe, that the amount of times you owe me debt is about equal to the creation of Nessie on your part."

My jaw dropped in real shock this time as I said, "Are you kidding? There has definitely not been that many times!"

Jacob raised his deep set brows tauntingly. "Would you like to bet? You owe me way, **way **more than I owe you."

"Okay, and if- when, I win, you have to wear a bikini to the beach when we go. For a full day." I told him mockingly, smiling wide and menacingly.

"Alright, deal. And **when **I win, you can't vampire walk, run, skip, jump, dance, or move for a full day," he said, grinning cockily.

" 'Kay, fine. So how is this gonna work?" I asked seriously.

"You owe me for fixing your bikes. You owe me for saving you from the bikes that you made me build. You owe me for protecting you while Laurent and Victoria were hunting you, especially after your husband practically left you with an "Eat Me" sign across your forehead. You owe me for killing Laurent moments before he was about to rip your neck off-" he began in a quick monotone, like he was reading off a grocery list.

Finally I brought myself together enough to cut him off, "Woah! You never told me this was how you were going to play!" I demanded from him.

He only shook his head and continued in a nonstop flow. "You owe me for when you jumped off the cliff, and I save you from, one potentially drowning, and two getting killed by Victoria. You might as well throw Charlie in there too, cause you owe me for his life as well. Actually, you owe me for that whole year pretty much-"

"Hey, no way! You count specific things in that year as a point against me, and they make another point of the whole year put together! That's what we call cheating." I told him fiercely, but I felt the laughter bubble at the bottom of my throat.

"Fine, I'll take out that last point. I still beat you by a landslide. Shall I continue?" He asked me with fake politeness. Before I responded he was speaking again. "You owe me for coming to your wedding," he said boldly, but his voice was quieter.

I didn't say anything. My eyes found themselves looking towards the floor, and I couldn't meet Jacob's dark eyes. Out of everything he had said, we both know this one was the one that was the most honest.

After a second, he began with the same harsh enthusiasm and cockiness as before. "You owe me for warning you when the pack was about to attack and kill you all. You also owe my pack for stopping the Volturi. Oh, and you owe me for Renesmee. You might not remember, but when you went into labour it was only Edward, me and Rosalie. Not only did I keep you breathing, but I kept the blood crazed Rosalie away from you." He said very formally, and a lopsided grin.

I didn't even speak. Instead I just gave him a look, he knew this look. "Alright, fine that one, that one might not count..." he said softly, trailing off as he chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, good answer."

"Oh, yeah right. I still have you beat by a mile," he told me while he laughed. I just raised my eyebrows in speculation. "Okay, your turn then. Go for it. What do I owe you for Bella."

I paused and thought, looking at everything in the room, except for Jacob's mocking eyes. That sense of dread crept up on me as I realized I had nothing, other than Renesmee. But I was too lazy to even try and press that. Jake's deep, sneering laughs filled the room and I had to hold in my pathetic laughter too. My eyes flicked across the crescent moon window, revealing a pure white circle in the blanket of black.

"Hey Jake. It's a full moon, shouldn't you be like,_ howling_ at it our something?" I told him sarcastically, making the word "howling" sound disgusting, while a smirk lingered on my face.

Jacob's laughter was full blown, like a muted bombing. He was trying to remain quiet for Renesmee, but his laughing still escaped him. "Oh Bella, the day I howl to the moon, is the day I throw an onion at you and you die."

I shot him serious look, but couldn't hold it for long. I let out a trill of laughter, while he continuously chuckled deep and throaty. It was one never ending peel of laughter, and every so often Jacob would say something between breaths that sounded something like, "Stupid cliches!"

Finally, our laughter began to die away and we both let out a long, satisfying sigh. The in sync sounds of our sighs almost brought about another wave of giggles, but we managed to hold it back.

When the room was eventually silent, Jacob turned to me in a serious and meaningful way and said, "So Bella, you excited for your day of human pace?"

His straight mouth faltered the minute he spoke, and again came the never ending peels of laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**I very much hope I am not boring you, but this is a "Family" themed fanfiction ;)  
Please don't lose hope, it will start get more exciting soon !  
****I just ask you continue waiting a little bit longer, and I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Anyway, the usual... I don't own anything, etc.  
****However I'd just like to ask please for more REVIEWS :) :)**

**That'd be very very very appreciated, because right now I only have three ...  
and I'm kinda wondering if I'm really worse than I had feared ;)  
Thanks to all readers ,  
**

* * *

The hours went by suddenly fast. The sky was turning it's beautiful violet, and the sun was well rising, but me and Jacob weren't even noticing.

In the three or so hours we waited together, we rarely had silence, and when our chatting wasn't filling the cottage, it was the odd moment of complete laughter or Jacob's occasional yawn (which usually resulted in more laughter). It was like being a kid again. We talked carefree and happy, like we used to back in Jake's shabby garage fixing those horrible bikes. And although Renesmee came up in conversation a lot, as did the Cullens and the Wolf Pack, it just felt like we were telling someone else's story. As if Jacob wasn't a werewolf or I wasn't a vampire, like I didn't have a daughter and wasn't married. I felt like a real eighteen year old, and I could tell Jacob felt the same.

Somehow, amongst the intensive story telling and inside jokes, my eyes managed to flicker across the old grandfather clock in the corner. " Seven in the morning! Whoa, how'd that happen?" I asked bewildered and turned to Jacob in a daze.

It took Jacob a lot less to snap out of "teenager" mode, and back into his position of responsibility, alpha mode. He was standing back straight and posed in the same second, and began walking down the hall in long strides. "Ness should be up by now. She's usually up by 6:25, 6:35 on late mornings," Jacob whispered automatically when he reached her door. I nodded my head forward to signal him to go in and check.

He opened the door in a way that seemed impossibly quiet for his huge hands, and menacing build. I stepped in normally, and made a squeak on the floor. Usually this didn't worry me. Something about being a mother made you immune to the sort of things babysitters and friends worried about, after awhile you get so comfortable taking care of your child. Whenever I was with Jacob however, I had to worry. If it's not the wide eyed, crazy look he shoots me, it's the annoyed and frustrated sigh he releases, barely audible. Most times I have to hold back a giggle, but the way his fist are held rigid, I manage to choke it back.

Jacob tiptoed (Literally. When Jacob tiptoes, he actually has to walk on the tips of his toes in order to stay quiet.) across the room to her iron railed bed. There she lay, covered up to her chin with a quilt, her arms over her head and across her pillow wildly, while her copper curls flew every direction. Some were visible under her neck, and then there were the ones that had followed her arms up over the pillow, and of course the random curl over her pearly forehead. Her body moved rhythmically up and down as she breathed deep and even. Her skin was clear and bright, and her cheeks shined a bit red, her own perfect natural blush.

She had all the signs of a sleeping child. Actually, watching her sleep was one of my favourite things to do. It felt like the only time she was every a_ kid,_ a _baby,_ was when she was sleeping. No five year old got up at 6:25 on the dot every morning, and no five year old could talk with her clarity, discuss about things with her understanding. She was not a regular kid, we all knew that. But I liked watching her sleep, I felt it was the only time she got to be an innocent, unknowing child.

Although, sure enough, as she laid in her bed, still and quiet as ever, her eyes were open and alert. She watched us as we walked towards her, and despite the sleep and slight puffiness around her chocolate eyes, you could easily tell she had been up and awake for some time. Even in her sleep she was more mature than the average fifteen year old.

When Jacob caught her eye, he broke into a wide, warm smile. In one long stride, he was at her bed side and scooped her up to gently cradle her in his arms. She was smiling slightly now as well, as Jacob walked over to me. In Jacob's arm, Renesmee was right at the height of my head. I cupped my hands around her porcelain face, and kissed her head softly.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered to her with a smile. Renesmee smiled wider in return, revealing her sparkling teeth.

"No, you're the prettiest, Momma," she told me, with some kind of unnatural sweetness and kindness. Everything about her was enhanced, even how much you could love her was double a regular kid.

"Ha. HA! Good one Nessie!" Jacob hollered sarcastically.

Renesmee made a sour face, and gracefully slide out of Jake's cradled arms and stood up on his forearms, looking him straight in the eye. "You're mean." Renesmee told him, hilariously serious.

Jacob tried extremely hard to arrange his face to a mask of shame and guilt, and he did a very good job. Renesmee and him kept eyes locked for a long time. Renesmee's mouth was pulling up every so often at the sides, and it seemed as though she thought she was taking it too hard on him. Finally, while keeping his mouth in a perfect line, he squeezed her waist lightly, but still enough to make her squeal.

She flopped down into his arms at once, squirming and jiggling, giggling uncontrollably and squealing. Her laughter, like most things about her, was contagious and very soon we were all laughing.

Me and Jacob tossed her onto the bed, and tickled her lightly for minutes straight. Sometimes she would let out a particularly high pitched squeal, like she was in actual pain, and the tickling immediately stopped. We would look at her wide eyed, but she would only grab our hands and beg for more.

Eventually, Renesmee rolled away from our hands and sat up, breathless. She was still giggling a little bit, mixed now with a random hiccup, here or there.

"Ready to go see Daddy?" I asked brightly. She crawled across the bed to my face, and placed a hand on my cheek. She showed me an image of Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Rosalie. There was a feeling a longing and curiosity mixed into her thoughts.

I placed my cold, pale hand over her own small and dimpled hand, and nodded my head. "Yes, we'll see Grandpa and Grandma, and Aunt Alice and Rosalie too." I assured her.

She paused and thought for a moment, before suddenly turning to Jacob. He smiled at her in question, and you knew her need for him always made his day. She leaned in unusually close, hiding her face from me behind Jake's huge head, and placed a palm on his neck. She must have been showing him something she didn't want me to see, or something she felt embarrassed to ask me. I was used to this though. Like I said, Renesmee was incredibly smart, it had been pretty easy for her to figure this one out ; when Mommy and Daddy say no, ask Jacob.

Jacob chuckled quietly, but it was slightly uneasy. The same laugh a trusted babysitter gives to a child who asks for more cookies before bed, or when that child refuses to go to sleep. "She wants, human blood today. From her cup," Jacob answered my questions hoarsely.

Renesmee still buried her face into Jacob's neck, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, no, silly girl. You got your cup yesterday, even though Mommy and Daddy said no. Thanks by the way, Jake," I told him sarcastically annoyed, shooting him an exasperated look. JAcob looked back at me sheepishly, and shrugged.

"We're gonna hunt today, baby. I'm sorry, we can go now if you're hungry," I told her, disapointing her, but staying strong to my word.

She pulled her head back to look at me with a grumpy look, to which I only smiled back at. Jacob's hands, still lingering on her waist, now brought her up onto his hip and looked her in the eye. "Come on Ness, I need to prove to you I'm the best hunter!" Jacob said enthusiatically.

She laughed delightedly, as she slapped him playfully across his arm. "No!" she trilled her her high soprano.

"We'll see," Jacob mocked back, before jogging out of the room, and towards the back door, to the forest. I took a breath, mentally reminded myself to appreciate Jacob more for manipulating Renesmee in such a good way, and turned on my heels to follow the two of them out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading the story, I really appreciate it. :) **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and continue reading the story.  
I own nothing, as usual. **

* * *

Apparently, in three hours, vampires can get way more than expected done. Transforming an island eight hours away into a resort "done", to be exact.

My crystal memory allowed me to relive every second of the night Alice told us the Volturi would attack, and despite the day's grace of grieving, we were ready to go and prepare within a morning. I thought that was fast.

Jacob, Renesmee and I hunted for nearly forty five minutes before cleaning up and heading back to the house. Jacob hadn't even changed Renesmee into day clothes before taking her out to hunt. It was quite a sight watching her tiny, pajama clad body, and bed head curls kill three deers. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the "freedom" of the loose pajama pants and miss-matching pajama top, as a nice change from the fancy and always perfect outfits that Alice insisted I dress her in daily.

When I called to Jacob, in his wolf form, and Renesmee who were play fighting up ahead, she ran to me and pleaded sweetly to me asking if she could spend the day in her pajamas. A quick image of Alice's face when she saw Renesmee in average Gap Kids pajama bottoms and a random shirt all day, made my decision rather easily. My only rule was that we would have to comb through her hair at least once. Renesmee accepted with pleasure and sprinted back to the cottage.

I took my time brushing her bronze locks, but she seemed to have grown anxious during hunting, and became very impatient. She pulled my hand and turned her head to me often, asking if we could go yet.

Not expecting too much, I took my time back to the others as well. Jacob, who was now human again, jogged beside me, as Renesmee unwillingly lingered ahead of us. When we reached the glass back wall of the Cullen's magnificent home, Renesmee darted inside without a backwards glance. Jacob and I smiled together, thinking of how excited she was to show Aunt Alice how unfashionable she was being today.

When I walked in however, it wasn't a horrified Alice and laughing family that greeted me, but simply Edward holding Renesmee in his arms. Renesmee's thin arms wrapped around his neck, but her head was turned and her back squirmed in directions trying to see all around her. Edward held her firmly and looked straight down onto her, like two people holding a conversation. When Edward did this, you know that they were indeed having one of their "father-daughter" conversations.

It was very rare to see Edward and Renesmee talk to each other, or at least Renesmee. Usually, Renesmee wouldn't even touch him, but let him read her thoughts and he would answer quietly or nod.

Today was just the same, but as I entered he stopped focusing on her thoughts, and turned to me. He smiled at me satisfied, and as I took in the surroundings, I smiled back in confusion. At this point, Renesmee must have gotten quite impatient because she abruptly turned to face Edward and slapped each of her dimpled palms onto Edward's cheeks. The sound was like throwing a rock at a boulder.

Jacob snickered impressed, and Edward and I exchanged disbelieved, amused grins. "No, they aren't here! They went to get the beach done," Edward told Renesmee in a carefree, exasperated tone.

Renesmee looked at him for a moment, and limply let her hands drop to her sides as she stared into the distance, past his shoulder. A little frown formed on her lips for a moment, but in a second glance she was only trying to get out of Edward's arms. Edward let her down, and she ran in the opposite direction of us, down the hall and out of sight. We all looked at each other in an unusual sense of uncertainty. Sure, she has ran to play, but never so abruptly or without warning. After a minute of silence, a pure, soprano voice rang through the halls, "Jacob!" Renesmee called happily. Jacob jumped a bit, but followed the sound immediately. In even less time he was out of sight as well.

I lifted my hands open and out, in question, and barely breathed out, "What just happened?"

Edward shook his head as he chuckled. "Our daughter is so much like both of us. Stubborn and eccentric," Edward told me jokingly, with a crooked grin. "She seemed upset for a moment, that everyone was gone, and in the same instance she just completely shifted moods. I caught a glimpse of her pajamas in her thoughts, and Alice's fluffy bed...?" He said, trailing off the sentence, in a way that sounded like a question.

This part at least made sense to me. "She wanted to show Alice her pajamas. Probably wants to jump on the bed or something," I spoke distractedly and rushed. Edward's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but before he could ask, I continued. "More importantly, why isn't anyone here!" Sure enough, at this point we could hear springs squeaking up and down and the soft fabric of a comforter being disoriented, above and to the left of us.

We exchanged knowing smirks before Edward explained. "Well, now to answer your question," Edward said, inclining his head towards me. "Currently, everyone is at a different place," he said bluntly.

"And, where would these places be?" I asked skeptically.

"Alice and Rosalie went to the Ikea in Seattle, and Esme and the boys went to the hardware store," Edward answered. "And then in a couple hours, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper fly out."

I squinted my eyes to his last statement. "Fly out where?" I asked puzzled. I had an idea where this was heading, and I didn't really want to admit it.

"To Isle Esme, silly girl," Edward said with a grin.

My squinted eyes opened wide now, in shock. "Why!" I asked, seeming not to be able to say anything else.

"To get the island ready for our visit, of course," he told me simply, as if explaining why I had to fill up gas in the car.

"What could you need to get ready, that would need to be started today?" I asked quietly, controlling my voice.

"We're planning on going to the island in exactly a month today. There will be nine of us, so no maid service can be on the island. We need to build some new rooms and extensions, and Alice is dying to rearrange the furniture. Think of it as turning a vacation home, into a... _resort _home." Edward told me happily.

"Oh no, Edward," I groaned. "All of this because I want to go to the beach? See this is why I needed to come to the discussion!" I said sharply, getting increasingly agitated, partly at myself and partly at Edward.

Edward took two long strides towards me, and cupped his hands around my waist. He pulled me close, and looked me directly in the eyes. "Bella! You are **thee only **one, even slightly distressed over this. Love, you don't understand how much you've given everyone. Esme is on cloud nine, with something to finally work on. Alice has that manic glint in her eyes, the one she gets whenever she's preparing something," Edward joked, looking down on me with a smile.

A hint of a smile formed on my lips, and Edward smiled wider at me in return. "Yes, see, you know what I'm talking about," he said softly, with a wink.

"Bella, this is a very good thing, I promise you. And don't you even dare worry about the money, you should know by now that we have more than enough. Please, for everyone's sake, just do what we told you. Relax, and let everything fall into place," Edward said sweetly and earnestly.

I sighed, and remained silent. There was no other option, and I knew Edward was right. I nodded my head just barely, but enough for Edward to know I was okay with everything.

He reached down and pecked my lips, as he removed his firm hands from my waist and placed them on my face. He pulled my eyes up to look at him. "Don't let this ruin your mood. Bella, this is everything you wanted- we wanted, and more," he told me wholeheartedly.

There was no way to argue the love in his voice. I didn't answer, instead I just kissed his perfect lips and did what he asked of me. I released all of my worries, and let myself get lost in the ocean of his warm golden eyes.

* * *

**Finito.  
Spanish, for the win.  
Reviews, please and thanks. I'm not getting to many ...  
****so I don't know if I should stop ...  
you guys should tell me , in a REVIEW ;) thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

I was surprised at how quickly time seemed to go. With the news that I wouldn't be participating in preparation for our beach vacation, I had assumed time would go by slow and dreadfully as I waited and urged to help the cause. However, even with the lack of things I was responsible for completing before we left, there still seemed to always be something to keep me busy.

No one seemed to consider the fact that Jacob would be traveling with us, so I took it upon myself to get things suited to his different needs. Of course the first thing I did was call Esme to assure that he had an acceptable room and bathroom with all necessities, which of course they already had thought of and beyond. But, I was the only who remembered his "unique" (this was something of a running joke amongst the family) eating habits.

Jacob told me numerous times that he wouldn't complain if he had to eat raw, in wolf form. Even if I would have allowed that to happen, I could still hear in his voice as he reassured me, that he didn't pressure my decision, nor pushed the fact that he enjoyed eating raw. This only made my decision and silent oath to worry myself with Jake's food easier.

We were taking a small private plane to Rio De Janeiro, as I had only distant honeymoon, so that our immense packing wasn't an issue. I was pretty sure they had actually bought a plane and flown it themselves to bring all the hardware and furniture, but I hadn't asked because the thought made my stomach churn with guilt.

On the plus side, this meant I had no limit to Jacob's food packing. I spent a full week planning and deciding basic food needs, and going an extra week to bring special treats and snacks. We knew we would be at the island a minimum of two weeks, so there was a lot of food to be bought.

After several days I realized there was just no room for all my food if I wanted it to remain fresh and keep a low profile. If i packed it _all_ in the fridge, someone would notice and my invisible preparation would be caught. So, seeing as no one was around to watch me, I actually purchased two freezers and stored them in a downstairs room no one ever seemed to go in.

No one took a second look at me if they saw me carrying a bag of groceries, or heading down towards that deserted, unknown room. Everyone was so busy with their own task that anyone rarely had the time to check others.

Jacob perhaps was the single most happy person I had ever met, during these two weeks. Despite the work load for preparation, everyone seemed to be in great spirits. I don't think I had ever seen Alice more excited in her plans, and once I even heard Rosalie humming serenely as she folded and packed a suitcase of clothes. But it was Jacob by far who topped this category.

As most of the family was at the island and Edward, Rosalie and Alice were extremely busy, Jacob got the duty of keeping Nessie entertained. Renesmee wasn't one of those kids you could plop in front of a television or hand a bag of markers and keep her quiet for hours. She needed stimulation, and she wasn't afraid of expressing when she was utterly bored.

So Jacob got the wonderful task of taking her places, fulfilling her needs, and keeping her company. He almost never ran duty for his pack the last week because he was always at our house. One day he would take her to the La Push beach, the next take her to downtown Seattle, while one day they would go on a nature hike half way to Canada. Renesmee was contently exhausted everyday and I would bet money that this was Jacob's perfect dream at night. Unlimited time with the light of his world.

Jacob smiled consistently, and he greeted and welcomed everyone who passed in a bright voice, whether it be six in the morning or eleven at night. He asked Edward whenever he had a spare minute if he needed any help with preparations. He told Alice several times that he could pack his own clothes at home as quickly as she needed. And never in my lifetime had I seen Rosalie Cullen and Jacob Black share so much as a smirk with each other, when one rainy morning I witnessed Jacob hand a sleeping Renesmee over to Rosalie without her even requesting a turn. Of course, a sunny smile plastered in his face through the process.

The atmosphere and personalities throughout the house, especially Jacobs, was strange but refreshing. It felt nice to all feel motivated about something. Amongst the cheerful smiles, positive thoughts, and busy planning, the days sped by overwhelmingly fast. It seemed as though in a blink of an eye three weeks had already come and gone.

We were now nearing the final few days before we would all leave, and everyone except Esme were coming home to bring the plane (inner cringe at the thought) and help pack up the final things.

It was Sunday night, with exactly five more days before we left, and I mentioned to Edward about the freezers downstairs for Jacob. He seemed only slightly put off that I had done everything without a peep, but as we discussed it he assured me that they had plenty of room for everything. After the arrangements for that were in place, we continued to chat lightly. I was startled at how little we had talked during the three weeks. We were together a lot, but amidst everything we had rarely, if ever, simply sat down and talked. Edward seemed more relaxed, and he seemed satisfied with the work he had accomplished. During the day he had officially finished all planning and packing for himself and the beach house that needed to be done.

Eventually, Renesmee climbed up onto my lap from wherever she had previously been. She curled her tiny body into a ball, resting her head on my shoulder, fitting perfectly, as she always seemed to. She was tired, but I expected this by now. This had become somewhat of a routine. Every night Renesmee would finally be all mine again, and she would always be near sleep. Some days I got a full blown play-by-play of her day, while sometimes I only got a brief and very general description of her activities. Tonight, as she pressed a palm to my cheek, all I saw was the La Push beach. She included a quick image of her standing ankle deep in the freezing water, but nothing more. La Push was the most frequent, and favoured, destination by Renesmee, so I had already seen this play-by-play.

The three of us began a light, before bed conversation (something that made us seem like a relatively normal family) with no hurry to go back to the cottage. Minutes, maybe hours, went by but no one really felt like moving. We all remained content and relaxed in the dimly lit family room of the Cullens house, in the silence, simply enjoying each others company. Renesmee's eye lids were dropping longer and more often, soon barely staying open.

Edward and I stayed, cuddled and quiet, with our sleeping Renesmee, but our peace was too quickly interrupted. A rushed and stressed Alice stepped into the family room, with a loud entrance, before seeing Renesmee's unconscious body and becoming completely silent. She screwed up her face, and raised her hands in apology, but in a flash moved onto her next subject. In a seemingly floating motion, she drifted beside us in utter silence and spoke in a frantic whisper. "Sorry about that. Anyway I was just wondering if you needed Renesmee for anything tomorrow, and possibly tonight?" Alice asked in a tone too casual.

I looked down at Renesmee, and back to Alice before raising my eyebrows sarcastically. "What could I possibly need her for tonight? She's sleeping," I stated bluntly.

Edward chuckled as Alice grimaced. "You know what I meant", she said with a wave of her delicate hand. Without a moment's pause she continued,"Well I wanted to ask if me and Rose could maybe take her for the day tomorrow. Like aunt and niece, day out. We're thinking of implementing this day once a month," she said in a tone that made me suspicious.

"Okaaay..." I answered slowly and skeptically. "You can take her regardless. I don't need some ridiculous, made up day to give her to you. I'm not **that **possessive, you know," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, alright, great," she said in a rush of words, not stopping to even look at me before speeding on. "Actually, we were thinking maybe we could just take her like right now. That would probably be easiest. I mean, if you're up for that, of course," Alice asked me very formally and cautiously. "We even have some change of clothes for her packed, so we wouldn't need to bother you at all."

"Yes, alright." I said very teemingly. I squinted my eyes, and paused to look at her. "Now that just sounded...yeah, that just sounded kind of creepy. So, if you would just assure me you aren't planning on kidnapping her..." I trailed off into a question, looking at her mischievously and slighty confused.

Alice let out a short, bluntly cut laugh. "No, no. Nothing of the short."

I laughed as well, hushed under my breath as not to wake Renesmee. "Yes, Alice you can take her for as long as you'd like. You know that, but what's with all the secretive-ness?" I said chuckling again. "Just tell me what you'd like her for!" I whispered to her, not angry just curious.

"Oh isn't it fairly obvious," not Alice but Edward answered. He looked at Alice knowingly, as she smiled like a child back at him. His lips formed a smirk and he shook his head. "Alice, of course, wants to shop. And to deny her of this new and exciting experience would be a sin, don't you agree Bella?" He turned to me dramatically with his hands wide, as Alice smiled and nodded towards me enthusiastically.

I laughed fully now, understanding. "Oh I should have known. But of course Alice! You may take my child, for the important task of shopping!" I said dramatically, playing along with the act. Alice smiled at me, but seemed to take what I said very seriously, because she took a step towards me, gently scooped up Renesmee's sleeping form, and gracefully fluttered out.

"We'll be back by tomorrow evening. We won't by anywhere unreachable. Don't worry," she said extra sweetly and left the room so fast I couldn't even question her.

I turned to Edward in shock, but I couldn't hide my amusement. If it was anyone other than Alice and Rosalie I would be chasing them as fast as I could. But it was **Alice. **I'd long since decided to trust my life in the hands of Alice, which meant I could trust her with Edward and Renesmee. Plus, this was kind of funny.

Edward had his mouth open like a fish, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but the shape of his lips was smiling. He just shrugged and shook his head. I was preparing to stand, when we heard a quiet door slam, in front of the house. The door of Alice's yellow Porsche.

The next second, a car tire squealed, we heard the engine start, a moment of speeding tires, and nothing. I looked back at my husband, my eyes wide and angry, this time in actual concern.

Edward looked blankly at me for a second, and I thought he might be actually scared. But his solemnly emotionless face just eased up, and he started laughing. Laughing. His head hung back and his chest bopped up and down as the laughter bubbled out of him. Wholehearted, deep laughter.

My worry became slightly annoyance, and I started shaking him. "Edwaaaard!" I moaned his name, like a child. He composed his face to look at me, but the corners of his lips kept pulling up at the side.

I tried to give my most convincing "threatening" expression. We locked eyes for several moments, but he just kept silent and amused. Finally I gave up with a giant "huff", and stormed out.

Unfortunately, I left my cell phone in the living room, which forced me to do the walk-of-shame, and go back to the room I had previously stormed out of. Edward started laughing even more as he handed me the little device. I snatched it up, and grimaced at him. Partly scolding him. Partly mentally beating myself for forgetting the phone.

I heard his settling laughter still in the kitchen, and I couldn't take it, so I ran until I found silence upstairs in Edward's room. I dialed the numbers furiously, pretending the extra aggravation I put into the pounding was like a hit at Alice and Edward. A small, immature smile spread over my face at the thought.

The phone rang eight times. I happened to know that Alice's cell phone had exactly nine rings until it went to voicemail. During this time, I planned the ferocious speech I would leave on Alice's voicemail. But my thoughts were interrupted when Alice's voice suddenly came through the phone.

"Helllooo..." Alice said guiltily, pretending to be casual and carefree. She dragged out her "hello" into silence, obviously expecting me to start badgering her.

I remained silent, hoping to let my irritation and venom seep through the phone. I waited for her to begin, but she didn't speak. I could bet at first she thought that it was a mistake, and she was off the hook. After about five minutes though, she realized she wasn't getting away with anything.

"I'm gonna hang up," she said skeptically.

I growled.

I heard her and another crystal voice, Rosalie, sigh. "Just tell her Alice," Rosalie said exasperated. "Okaaay, fiiiine," Alice said dramatically, stretching out every word. "What are you calling for Bella?" Alice asked me innocently.

I growled again. Louder and more menacingly.

"Alright, fine," she said annoyed. "We have Renesmee. She's in the back of my Porsche, in a safety seat. We changed her into her pajamas, and she has a winter coat on, hat and gloves. She has lots of options for tomorrow's clothes, that we packed, don't worry."

As if I cared about her clothing and safety arrangements. Clearly, Alice was beating around the bush, and it made me more irritated.

"Firstly, she doesn't need a winter coat, it's July, so you can admit that that was a bunch of bullshit. Two, you still haven't answered my question," I told her sarcastically.

"You didn't ask any-" I cut off her witty retort with a hiss.

"Okay fine. We're driving to New York for the day." Alice said casually.

My jaw dropped. "New York, as in N.Y.C?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No...the other New York, Bella," she answered my stupid question. "Obviously New York City. We will be shopping there," Alice informed me.

"Are you kidding Alice? Like honestly, if you're not joking I'm going to be pissed," I said seriously.

"No Bella, I'm not joking at all. This is literally a once in a lifetime opportunity for all of us, and I will not be forced to shop away my savings in Forks," she snapped sharply.

I inhaled deeply, ignoring the way she said Forks and the "savings". As if anyone had to save around here. I controlled my voice and asked calmly, "Why do you need Renesmee then?"

Alice answered quickly and surely, "Because I refuse to have my niece wear that ugly little orange bathing suit you put her in anymore. That's nice for when you're playing in a creek."

"You know she looks beautiful in anything," I replied.

"Yes, but she looks half less beautiful," Alice retorted, annoyed.

"Who's going to see her anyway?" I questioned her.

"Ugh, no one! Baby Saks just opened and I've never been there before. Plus I heard Barney's has an unbelievably adorable section for kids. Alright, you caught me. Besides, Rosalie wants to pretend Renesmee's hers for the day," Alice admitted grudgingly. I heard a embarrassed and frustrated Rosalie hiss beside Alice.

It's true, I'm not much of a shopper and I was aggravated with Alice for being so secretive, but I couldn't be angry. I had no argument against them, and maybe this could be the thanks for everything they've ever done for me. I sighed sharply, but content.

"Well, have fun shopping," I said warmly. There was a moment of silence, and you could practically feel the shock of Alice and Rose, coming through the phone. "Thanks Bella. Don't worry, you'll be very happy when we get back," Alice assured me happily. "Bye Bella!"

"Bye," I told them, shaking my head with laughter and love.

"WE LOVE YOU!" I heard a distant voice, Rosalie again, yell from the phone. "Oh, yeah, love you too Bella," Alice said distractedly. I chuckled fondly and told her sarcastically, "Yeah, yeaah."

Alice's peels of silver laughs were the last thing I heard as I shut the phone. I walked back to Edward, with a wide smile on my face, an expectant and excited feeling all around me, and an exploding heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**We're almost there , we're finally actually going to get to the beach soon !  
So please hang in there :P  
****Alice has always been my favourite character, so I personally really enjoy this chapter.  
Not necessary, but I think it's important, even symbolic. **

**I hope you enjoy reading it, and please review :)**

* * *

"They gave her another one of these as well," Alice said absentmindedly, as she laid down a petite cashmere jumper in front of me. The price tag for this little piece of fabric for children seemed inconceivable. However, I didn't really have any option to whine at Alice for this. She got these for free.

And when I mean_ "these", I_ was speaking about the stacks upon stacks, and bags upon bags filled with clothing.

"Oh, tell her about the Burberry guy," Rosalie said as she flittered by with yet more bags, hopefully something that they actually paid for.

Somehow, during their one day NYC getaway, they managed to get more luxury then the average celebrity. I laughed humorlessly to myself at the thought. Somehow...yeah right. We all admitted it was because we were vampires. In New York City, being a vampire also seemed to mean you were a hypnotist.

The three of them had caught the attention of every fashion designer or agent in Barney's, Saks, or Fifth Avenue in general. Ironically, which I figured Alice didn't find so ironic, it happened to be a big fashion weekend for New York, with lots of big brand fashion shows. This meant everywhere you went that had anything to do with fashion, there was someone who had connections. According to Alice and Rosalie's story (and extensive amount of free-be clothing), many people had wished to bride them to be models for their lines. And apparently, Renesmee was by far the biggest hit.

I turned my attention back to Alice and raised my eyebrows in question. "The Burberry guy? By the way Rose said "burberry guy" so casually, I'm hoping you're talking about some random New Yorker who runs a cleverly named Smoothie stand near Saks called "Burberry Smoothies", and **not** the luxury clothing line," I said wearily.

Alice laughed dryly, and rummaged through some more tissue-papered bags. "Nope, sorry Bella. Real deal," she told me, with an amused smile and playful wink. I groaned, at the exact moment she pulled out a handful of clothing, by their classic plaid design, clearly Burberry.

"Okay sooo...when Rosalie said 'tell her about the Burberry guy', she meant, 'tell her about how the Burberry guy was the only one who didn't give us free clothes'?" I asked hopefully.

Alice laughed gleefully while Rosalie informed me on the "Burberry guy". "No, quite the opposite actually. He was by far the most enthusiastic one. We're not exactly sure his connection to Burberry actually, now that we think about it," she said pausing to glance off in thought and turning to Alice, who mimicked her expression of confusion and unsure. They both shrugged carelessly, and she continued. "Well, anyway. We were in Saks, shopping in the children sections, as we had been trying to do for the past while. It took almost an hour to just simply pass around the floor, what with all the agents and designers who came to talk to us. Finally, when the free clothing and agents finally started to lighten up, as we were having several employees package the extra clothing, this man comes onto the floor like he was about to attack. He knew our names, where we were from, everything," Rosalie said.

"It was shocking. He definitely was a man with a mission," Alice added to Rosalie's description.

"Yes, he certainly was optimistic about the situation. But continuing, he introduced himself, and just upfront asked to hold Renesmee," Rosalie said with a chuckle. "He pulled us away from everyone, to the elevators, and all the other agents and employees of course fluttered after us. Well, he brought us to the Burberry floor. He walked around with Nessie, pulling out scarves and hats and pants and shirts, everything! Just letting her hold them, and asking her what she thought, asking her how _beautiful _her aunts would look in them. He clearly was in a high position, because no one made a peep. I think they actually cleared the floor out when he came," Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"I must admit, it was quite funny," Alice said, continuing. "He was charming though, to say the least. You could tell he had been in the business a long time, a true New York agent. He knew what to say for everything. I'm sure any mundane model would have given in to his offers in minutes. Whenever we played along with his witty acts, or gave him a politely uninterested response you could just tell he was wondering what was happening to him," Alice said, looking at Rosalie, who nodded fondly at the memory.

"He didn't spend long on the idea of Alice and I modeling, but I don't think that was ever his main goal. He led us quickly back upstairs to the Burberry kids section, and just nonstop badgered us with the idea of Renesmee modeling. I think the floor manager almost had a heart attack as he piled clothing off the shelf into our hands for free, hoping to persuade us to allow Renesmee to sign his contract. Oh what did he say that one time Alice?" Rosalie asked turning to Alice.

"Oh he told us, ' I swear, I'm no designer, but I tell you I will get Burberry to **create** a line for this one! You can have say in it, I don't care, if you just let this child model. I'll even name it after her! I'll create a line for her! It'll be called NESS.' We of course, laughed and politely declined the offer, but it was so amusing, watching him try so hard," Alice said, laughing delicately.

"So, in your one-and-a-half say adventure to New York, you managed to decline over twenty high fashion agents and designers, but still brought how over twenty bags of bride clothes. Renesmee is going to be stacked for the rest of her childhood," I said with a wink at Alice, all of us knowing her childhood would only last another two or three more years.

"You guys must be _really lucky_ that all the fashion shows we're going on this week! It's **so **ironic," I said skeptically, looking at Alice.

"Oh, so very lucky. Quite ironic, I would say,"Alice said with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

I smiled knowingly at Alice, and eyed all the clothes spread throughout the room. The price of the pieces of clothing lying around the room was something I didn't want, nor think I could, comprehend. I daintily picked up one of the many kid Ugg boots between my thumb and finger. "Now, all the clothes is great. They're beautiful. But, it's kind of winter orientated, don't you think? I mean like, how much of this can Renesmee even wear to the Isle next week? There's literally nothing you planned on buying here," I asked curiously.

"Ha, you thought this was all we bought. No, no, naive Bella. Actually, we didn't purchase a single thing from Barney's or Saks," Alice told me frankly.

Now this, I couldn't believe. "You didn't buy any of this? But this isn't what you "went for?" I asked shocked, making air quotes around "went". At Alice's slow head shake, I was genuinely surprised. "So, even though you practically took home half of Saks and a good chunk of Barneys, you didn't even intentionally buy any of it?"

"Nope. Of course, I left a considerably impressive tip..." Alice said quietly and distractedly. "We actually found the back round fashion district of New York to be lot more interesting. Everything we bought for ourselves and Renesmee, we got from local boutiques. We didn't buy anything for the guys there, Seattle will suffice for them, but our whole wardrobes will be mostly from these unbelieveable, unknown little shops," Alice said with a bright glint in her eyes and a high bell in her voice. This was something that Alice truly loved, and listening to her now, made me feel bad for anytime I gave her a hard time about shopping. She actually really loved it.

"Well, you kidnapped my daughter for this, so do I not get to see anything," I asked sarcastically, with mock annoyance.

"Everything!" Alice said, the octave of excitement rising in her voice. I paused and thought, picturing my "Alice-made" closest, and realizing what _everything_ to Alice could mean.

"Um, no. That's okay, don't want to ruin ALL the surprises. How about just the bathing suits?" I asked, trying hard to keep my voice enthusiastic, so Alice wouldn't know I was trying to doge looking at the full fashion show.

"Rose! Get the bathing suits out!" Alice demanded like a drill sergeant. In a flash of movement, she stood up and scooped up Renesmee, who had been patiently sitting on the floor listening, and left the room.

I heard the three of them whispering frantically, and the shuffles of clothing and bags, but I didn't tune in on anything. I let my mind relax, and waited. I still heard the dull murmurs of sound behind the wall, and I wondered idly if this was how Edward felt all the time.

In only a couple minutes Alice walked back into the living room, alone. "We present to you, our findings in the Big Apple. We'll start off with some simple beach outfits and bathing suits, and work our way up to our favored ones," Alice said bright and clearly, she sounded like a spokes person for some sort of fashion show.

Renesmee walked into the room, sporting a new bathing suit every few minutes, and Alice would give a brief description of the bathing suit and it's "history". I saw five of what they called, "the regulars", and I had to admit they were adorable. Watching Renesmee walk so gracefully in every suit, I could tell what had intrigued the agents and designers to her so desperately. She was stunning in general but the cute, high fashion outfits just made her even more breathtaking.

After the first five, Alice said, "And now we come to Rosalie's choice, and personal favourite. I think you'll easily determine why this is Rosalie's preference". She smirked and winked.

Renesmee was wearing a petite pink bikini. It was a fairly simple shape, with a haltered top and boxer short bottoms. However, it was possibly the most stereotypical "girly" thing I had ever seen, and I now knew what Alice had meant when she said that it was easy to see why this was Rosalie's choice.

Somehow the actual fabric looked exactly like lace. Obviously, it could not be lace, because it was not see through and it was waterproof, but the soft pink bathing suit had a texture and design that looked like the finest of laces. Outlining the lace-like-materal, was a deep fuchsia ribbon. The fuchsia band wrapped around the base of the bikini top and bottom, and tied around her neck, creating a perfect bow at the back of her neck. At the sides of bottoms, on each side of her hips, was another tiny but perfect fuchsia bow.

Her bronze curls hung un-styled, but were flawless ringlets non-the-less. A single fuchsia head band with a little bow at the side, completed the outfit, making her look like the wannabe daughter of Ms. America and Barbie.

She looked like a real life "American Girl", the vision of perfection for girls and mothers everywhere.

Alice had been blabbering on about the bathing suit, but I didn't hear more than a word. I was smiling at Renesmee, who smiled a majestic smile in return, and wondering how she was my daughter. Sure, I couldn't really wrap my head around the idea about the whole top dollar, boutique bathing suit, it seemed a bit much, but Rosalie and Alice were right. You couldn't take your eyes off of her.

In no time, Renesmee went back out to change, and I noticed Alice's smile get extremely expectant and excited. "Okay Bella," she said suspenseful, gesturing with her hands a lot, "we now present you with my choice." That was all she said, as if that explained everything.

I chuckled at Alice's cocky tone, and prepared myself for shock. Renesmee walked out, while Alice beamed.

I was not difficult to see that this was Alice's choice. Unlike Rosalie's cliche, "adorable daughter", "American Girl" bathing suit, Alice's pick was truly high fashion. You wouldn't see this design on many adults, let alone children. Only the most connected and influential in the fashion industry would have this look down.

"This is called a monokini, Bella, in case your wondering," Alice told me slowly, like she was talking to a child. Surprisingly, I **had **known the name of this style of bathing suit, but this was by far the most exquisite one I had ever seen.

Renesmee's monokini was an incredibly rich chocolate brown. It was like a regular bikini, you could say, except for the attachment between her stomach, and along her back. So I guess, a bikini with a strand of material connecting in the back and the front. For some reason, my most prominent thought while Alice explained it, was how confusing it would be to get Renesmee into that thing.

However, yet again, I couldn't deny how stunning it looked on Renesmee. The simple, almost plain, colour and texture of the monokini, looked wonderful with the intricate shape of the bathing suit. But despite the price tag, and designer name, I think the real reason Alice liked this one the best, was the way it looked on Renesmee. The thing that made Alice different from others in her sense of style, was that her main goal was always to make the particular person look the best they could. It was how you could tell she really knew what she was doing.

The deep colour matched her eye colour almost identically. It drew you to her eyes, practically hypnotizing you to their beauty. The colour of her hair looked breathtaking with the bathing suit, and her skin shone perfectly compared to the dark, and deep brown. It brought out all her best features, and gave her an overall "warm" look. It looked like the designer had planned to create a tender, glowing style with Renesmee in mind.

It sure was a contrast to Rosalie's "pink ruffles and lace look", but they both looked equally gorgeous.

"And now, finally, the one you have been waiting for. Renesmee's own pick," Alice said enthusiastically, sounding unusually excited, and also a little bit amused. I didn't understand why this would be so important. Surely, nothing could top Alice's and Rosalie's choices. But even if Renesmee's choice was best of all, I didn't know why Alice sounded like she was laughing.

Renesmee walked out, and at first I was slightly relieved and more confused at the same time. It was a simple, elegant, but childish black bathing suit. I was relieved that my daughter wasn't as fashion obsessed as her aunts, but it didn't explain Alice's behavior in the slightest.

"Ah, well it' nice to know Renesmee shares her mother's fashion style," I said, smiling brightly at Renesmee.

Alice simply smiled sweetly, and said, "Nessie, please turn for us."

Renesmee smiled happily, and turned in a graceful 360 for me.

I felt my mouth drop when I saw the back of the seemingly simple bathing suit and I knew why Alice had been so amused.

Renesmee's back was covered in a mess, but perfectly crafted amount, of coloured lines. The plain black front of the bathing suit morphed into strips, upon strips, of intricately laced bands. On the side of her body you could see where the whole, black fabric, parted into differently coloured strands of fabric, all connecting across her back. It was like if you sewed a quilt in thousands of different directions.

However, the tangle of colours and lines, all were crisply connected and formed perfect triangles on her back. It was practically dizzying to look at, but beautiful, and breathtaking; literally.

"You brainwashed her," I said solemnly and exasperated, as I pulled Renesmee close to me and examined the back of the bathing suit. I discovered each strand must have been hand tied, because each band was sewed through a fabric hook on the across her back.

Alice laughed wholeheartedly and picked Renesmee up. "No, I wouldn't say that. I think Renesmee was just fortunate enough to inherit her aunt's sense of fashion," Alice said sarcastically, kissing Renesmee's forehead.

My mouth still hung open in an O. "How do you tie that thing?" I asked in complete ignorance.

"Oh silly Bella, you don't have to worry about that. More capable people than you can handle it," Alice told me with mock sincerity.

I couldn't help but laugh dryly. "So are you saying you tie every single one of those things?" I asked in shock, pointing towards her back.

"Yes, it was quite the process at first, but this one insisted on it," she said looking at Renesmee lovingly, "so we had to get it. And by now, I can practically do it blindfolded."

"I bet you can," I distractedly mumbled softly.

Alice continued to explain the bathing suit's structure, gesturing to the different parts of the fabric. For the first time since I had become a vampire, I think my head started hurting.

"So, when the bathing suit is undone all you see is-" I cut Alice's informative rant off, with my blunt comment., " Yeah, Alice. I didn't even know something like this existed. So, you can keep it to yourself, as long as I don't have to deal with it."

Alice laughed happily, and began backing out of the room. "Don't worry. No one trusts you with these things anyway," she told me with a wink. "Oh, and here, we got you something too," she said a little _too_ casually, throwing me a blue piece of fabric from a bag near the door.

I held it up and examined it, realizing it was a bathing suit as well. Alice had a small smile on her lips, and said gently, "Go. Try it on."

I furrowed my eyebrows, and awkwardly walked over to the other room to try on the bathing suit. When I walked back into the living room to show Alice, and to see it for myself in the mirror, Alice's smile erupted into a genuinely wholehearted beam.

I looked at myself in the mirror,and at first I could say nor do anything. The blue fabric hugged my body flawlessly. It was a simple, but elegant cut, covering my front and tying behind my neck, while leaving my whole back bare. The posh indigo made my white skin look glowing, rather than pasty, and it was of course Edward's preferred colour on me. It was sexy, but classic. It was me.

The smile I had been waiting for slowly evolved on my face, as I looked at myself in the mirror.

And of course, I had Alice to thank. As always.

"Alice..." I said breathlessly. She held her hands up, telling me to say no more, and smiled at me kindly. I turned back to my bathing suit clad body in the mirror, and I couldn't take myself away from the perfection of Alice's choice.

"Seriously Alice though, I may not know or understand all this," I said waving my hands towards all the bathing suits and clothing," but thank you. She really does look beautiful."

Alice looked like I had given her the best compliment in the universe, and she nodded appreciatively to me. "I think you mean, **we, **look beautiful. You really look gorgeous, Bella."

I nodded appreciatively to her this time, and smiled slightly. "Thank you Alice, for everything. None of this could have happened without you. Actually, I don't think **anything **that's happened since I met you, could have happened without you. So, here's for all the "thank you's" I never said"

She smiled warmly at me. "And, I love you Alice, you know that," I told her wholeheartedly. Renesmee smiled sweetly, and placed her hands around Alice's neck and said in her trilling soprano, "I love Aunt Alice too."

Her smile widened, as she stroked Renesmee's hair, but then she turned to me and her smile changed into an uncomfortable grimace. She made a nondescript, grunt-like sound, and said casually, "Well, I love her," gesturing to Renesmee. "As for you..." she trailed off, and made shook her hand diagonally side to side, symbolizing that she was still unsure.

I smiled menacingly at her in return, but soon our smiles both were loving. She started leaving the room, everyone still smiling.

When she was just leaving the room, I yelled sarcastically to her, "I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"

Somewhere down the hall she called back, "Yeah, Yeah."


End file.
